Inuyashas großes Abenteuer
by Altaya
Summary: Klein Inuyasha wird von seiner Mutter getrennt, und verirrt sich im Wald. Wird ihm jemand helfen nach Hause zu kommen, zum Beispiel ein gewisser Bruder?
1. Chapter 1

„Verschwinde, du Monster!" 

„Und denk gar nicht erst daran, wieder her zu kommen!"

Kleine und große fliegende Steine ausweichend rannte ein junger Inuyasha zu seiner Mutter. Die beiden lebten nun seit fast sechs Jahren in dem Dorf, doch jedes Mal, wenn er mit den anderen Jungen spielen wollte, wurde er von diesen verspottet, und von den Erwachsenen verjagt.

„Mama!"

Weinend stürzte er sich in die Arme seiner Mutter. Izayoi hielt ihren Sohn tröstend fest. Sie wusste natürlich von all den Angriffen der anderen Menschen auf ihn. Doch dagegen tun konnte sie leider nichts. Niemand würde auf sie hören, besonders da nach Inuyashas Geburt und nachdem sie allen klar gemacht hatte, dass sie ihn nicht weggeben werde, sie jeglichen Respekt verloren hatte.

„Schhh, Inuyasha. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich, ich hab gesehen, wie die anderen Kinder beim Feld gespielt haben. Also bin ich hingegangen… aber, aber die haben mich ausgelacht, und… und dann haben die mich in das Reisfeld gestoßen!"

Das erklärte auf alle Fälle seine feuchte Kleidung. Außerdem konnte Izayoi sich denken, was danach passiert ist. Die Bauern werden wütend geworden sein, und wem gab man wohl am ehesten die Schuld? Seinen Söhnen, oder dem Hanyou?

„Schon gut, Inuyasha, willst du nach Hause? Dort können wir dich mal ein wenig abtrocknen, hm?"

Hektisch seine Tränen mit dem feuchten Ärmel abwischend, nickte er. Lächelnd hob sie ihn auf, und brachte ihn zurück zu dem Haus, das ihre Eltern ihr ‚freundlicherweise' überlassen hatten.

Einige Zeit später, lag ein trockener und erschöpfter Inuyasha auf seinem Futon und schlief. Immer wieder bewegten sich seine süßen Hundeohren, wenn er ein Geräusch draußen hörte. Seine Mutter saß bei ihm, und blickte durch die offene Schiebetür in den Garten. Nachdenklich sah sie den Schmetterlingen zu, die durch die Luft tanzten.

Neben ihr lag der Brief, den sie vor einiger Zeit bekommen hatte. Darin stand, dass ihre Eltern sie gerne wegen einer Angelegenheit sprechen wollten. Izayoi konnte sich schon denken worum es ging. Ihre Eltern hatten schon einige Male versucht, sie zu überzeugen, Inuyasha aufzugeben, und einen ehrenhaften Mann zu heiraten.

Es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie standhaft geblieben ist. Vermutlich war das ein weiterer dieser Versuche. Wie auch immer, erscheinen musste sie auf alle Fälle. Allerdings war keiner dieser Besuche sehr angenehm für sie oder Inuyasha gewesen. Das letzte Mal wäre er beinahe von den Pferden der Soldaten niedergetrampelt worden.

„Herrin?"

„Was gibt es Akane?"

„Es ist alles fertig. Die Kutsche wartet nur noch auf euch, Herrin"

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?"

„Shorin-sama hat klargestellt, dass er nicht auf den… auf Inuyasha aufpassen wird."

„Ich verstehe. Wir werden in Kürze kommen."

„Hai"

Als sich die Dienerin entfernte, atmete Izayoi erleichtert auf. Sie war jedes Mal angespannt, wenn irgendwer in die Nähe ihres Sohnes kam. Zu oft wurde er in solchen Fällen verletzt. Sanft schüttelte sie Inuyasha wach. Als sich langsam die goldenen Augen öffneten, fing sie, ohne es zu merken, an zu lächeln. Diese Augen erinnerten sie zu sehr an Inuyashas Vater.

„Mama?"

„Es ist Zeit mein Kleiner. Unsere Kutsche wartet."

„Muss das sein? Die Männer in den Rüstungen machen mir Angst."

„Keine Sorge, bleib nur immer in meiner Nähe."

Inuyasha nickte. Noch immer etwas schläfrig setzte er sich auf, und gähnte erst mal laut. Dann erst stand er ganz auf. Seine Mutter war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden, und verließ das Zimmer. Etwas wackelig folgte er ihr. Auf halben Weg hatte er sie eingeholt, und reichte ihr eine Hand. Zusammen brachten sie den restlichen Weg hinter sich.

Die Fahrt dauerte nun schon fast einen halben Tag, und Izayoi wusste, dass das gerade erst der Halbe Weg war. Am späten Abend sollten sie dann ankommen. Sie war bloß froh, dass es bisher noch keinerlei Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte.

Allerdings wäre es ein Fehler zu glauben, die Fahrt würde ohne Probleme zu schaffen seien. Die Soldaten, die zu den Seiten ihrer Kutsche ritten, sahen immer wieder hasserfüllt auf Inuyasha, weshalb dieser die meiste Zeit sein Gesicht in ihrem Kimono vergrub.

„Izayoi-sama, wir werden für einige Zeit hier rasten."

„Ist es sicher?"

„Wir befinden uns inmitten eines Waldes. Mit Banditen brauchen wir nicht zu rechnen."

Izayoi nickte zur Antwort. Zufrieden half er seinen Männern dabei, die Pferde zu versorgen, und selbst zu einem Bissen zu kommen. Mutter und Sohn blieben noch einige Minuten in der Kutsche, bis sie Inuyasha schließlich dazu überredete, ein wenig auf der Lichtung spazieren zu gehen.

Zuerst noch sehr vorsichtig, und an der Kleidung seiner Mutter klammernd folgte er ihr. Ängstlich blickte er zu den Männern, die sich ein wenig abseits niedergelassen hatten. Er bekam von ihnen einige hasserfüllte, oder Schmerz versprechende Blicke.

Izayoi führte ihn auf die andere Seite der Lichtung, damit Inuyasha auch ein wenig entspannen konnte. Auch sie hatte die Blicke der Soldaten bemerkt, und versuchte ihren Sohn so gut wie möglich vor ihnen zu schützen.

Kaum hatte sie sich in das warme Gras gesetzt, schon löste sich Inuyasha von ihr, und blickte in alle Richtungen. Izayoi beobachtete ihn, als er neugierig seine Nase in die Luft hob, und all die verschiedenen Gerüche wahrnahm. Auch seine Ohren bewegten sich ständig, um auch das leiseste Geräusch zu erwischen.

Schließlich begann er einen kleinen Schmetterling zu beobachten, der auf einer gelben Blume gelandet war. Neugierig näherte er sich der Pflanze. Schließlich stand er auf Händen und Knien und seine gelben Augen waren nur Millimeter von dem Falter entfernt. Konzentriert fing er unbewusst an, auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

Plötzlich trat ein Stiefel auf die Blume, und Inuyasha fiel erschrocken nach hinten. Mit weiten Augen blickte er zu dem Soldaten hoch, der ihn abfällig anstarrte. Sofort sprang Inuyasha hoch, und war binnen Augenblicke hinter seiner Mutter. Zitternd schaute er zu dem Mann, der ihn so erschrocken hatte.

„Was soll das, Shorin?"

„Ihr solltet eurem Haustier beibringen, Höhergestellte zu respektieren, Herrin."

„Er ist kein Hausier, sondern mein Sohn, und ich habe wenige Kinder in seinem Alter gesehen, die vor einem normalen Soldaten auf die Knie gefallen sind."

„Allerdings ist das kein Kind, sondern ein Monster, und ich bin auch kein normaler Soldat, sondern kommandiere die Truppe, die für eure Sicherheit zu sorgen hat."

„Das mag sein, und ich bin auch dankbar dafür. Dennoch will und werde ich es nicht tolerieren, wenn ihr weiterhin so über meinen Sohn redet, verstanden!"

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben, wandte sich Shorin von ihr ab. Doch als er zu seinen Leuten zurückging, die bereits wieder zusammenpackten, sagte er über seine Schulter:

„Seht zu, dass ihr in eure Kutsche steigt. Wenn euer Sohn nicht bis zur Abreise zurück ist, dann wird er hier bleiben. Ich bin immerhin für eure Sicherheit zuständig, nicht für seine."

„Was?" Verwirrt drehte sie sich um, und erwartete einen silbernen Haarschopf zu sehen. Doch zu Izayois Ersetzen war Inuyasha verschwunden. Er war weggelaufen, nachdem er die Worte dieses Mannes gehört hatte.

Sie wollte ihm nachlaufen, doch als sie den Rand der Lichtung erreicht hatte, wurde sie am Arm gepackt.

„Lasst mich los!"

„Nein, Herrin. Ihr werdet erwartet, also steigt nun in die Kutsche."

„Aber, Inuyasha…"

Wortlos hob der unbekannte Soldat sie in die Höhe, und marschierte mit seiner, um sich schlagenden, Fracht zu seinen grinsenden Kollegen. So behutsam wie möglich setzte er sie in die Kutsche, und verschloss diese, bevor die verzweifelte Mutter entkommen konnte.

„Das, das könnt ihr doch nicht tun! Lasst mich sofort raus! Inuyasha!..."

Mit mehr Geschwindigkeit, als Notwendig gewesen wäre setzten sie die Reise fort. Nun ohne den jungen Hanyou.

Zufrieden mit sich dachte Kommandant Shorin zu sich: ‚Auftrag ausgeführt. Makoto-sama wird zufrieden sein'

Inuyasha saß weinend unter einem großen Baum. Er versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Er hatte jedes Wort von dem Angst einflößenden Mann gehört, und hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er war weggelaufen, obwohl seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte, bei ihr zu bleiben.

Nun saß er da, und weinte ganz allein. ‚Mama ist bestimmt böse, dass ich weggelaufen bin.' Der Gedanke brachte ihm nur noch mehr Tränen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sie zu stoppen, doch sie kamen immer wieder.

Schließlich hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Er lauschte aufmerksam. Wieso konnte er die Männer und ihre Pferde nicht mehr hören? Hatten sie ihn hier gelassen. Seine Mutter würde das niemals tun, da war sich der junge Hanyou sicher.

Langsam stolperte er zurück zur Lichtung. Er war ziemlich weit in den Wald hinein gelaufen, und nur seine Nase konnte ihn zurückführen. Als er endlich ankam, füllten sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen.

Die Lichtung war leer. Inuyasha konnte noch immer seine Mutter und die Soldaten riechen, aber sie waren nicht mehr da. Sie hatten ihn einfach hier gelassen. Verzweifelt begann er die Wiese abzuschnüffeln. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er die Fährte gefunden.

So gut er konnte, versuchte er die Tränen zurückzuhalten, als er der lange verschwundenen Gruppe zu folgen. In seinem Herzen fühlte er einen Stich. Er war tief enttäuscht, dass seine Mutter ihn einfach vergessen würde. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum die anderen ihn nicht mochten, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn nie verlassen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Izayoi es aufgegeben die Soldaten anzuschreien, und nach ihrem Sohn zu rufen. Selbst wenn er sie hören würde, er war noch viel zu jung, um sie einholen zu können.

Nun saß sie schweigend in der Kutsche, und schaute mit leerem Blick in den Himmel. Innerlich schrie sie noch immer nach ihrem Sohn. Der Sohn, der nun ganz allein da draußen war, und sich bestimmt fürchtete. Sie betete, zu wer immer sie erhören würde, dass ihr Sohn zu ihr zurückkommen würde.

Die Soldaten konnten ihren Schmerz nicht teilen. Sie verstanden nicht einmal warum sie sich so aufregte. Es ging immerhin bloß um einen Hanyou. Wer würde ein solches Monster schon vermissen?

Shorin wiederum war äußerst zufrieden. Schon bald würde Izayoi-sama diesen Braten vergessen haben, und dann… Ihr Vater hatte ihm bereits ihre Hand versprochen, wenn er diesen kleinen Schandfleck der Familie beseitigen konnte.

‚Alles läuft genau nach Plan. Schon bald werdet ihr meine Frau sein, Izayoi-sama'

Schon seit Stunden folgte Inuyasha der Fährte, doch allmählich wurde er müde. Noch nie war er so viel auf einmal gelaufen. Seine Füße taten ihm weh, und ein großer blauer Fleck formte sich auf seinem Arm.

Er war kurz unaufmerksam gewesen, und hatte die Wurzel nicht bemerkt. Kurz darauf schon lag er am Boden, mit einem schmerzenden und eingeklemmten Fuß, und ebenfalls wehem Arm.

Mühsam hatte er sich wieder aufgerappelt und hatte seine Reise fortgesetzt.

Mit hängenden Ohren, und beinahe zufallenden Augen, sah er sich nun nach einem guten Rastplatz um. Seine Mutter hatte ihn einmal erklärt, dass er in Bäumen sicherer war, als auf dem Boden.

Schließlich fand er einen alten Baum, dessen Äste weit genug unten anfingen, dass Inuyasha den untersten Ast erreichen konnte. Innerhalb von Sekunden verschwand er in der Krone.

Die Reisegruppe erreichte das Anwesen bereits bei der Dämmerung. Izayoi hatte während der ganzen Fahrt kein Wort gesagt. Auch jetzt zeigte sie kein Interesse daran, sich an einen der Soldaten zu wenden.

Sie kamen an einigen Feldern vorbei, wo noch immer Bauern arbeiteten, und überall drehten sich die müden Gesichter zu der Kutsche. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Prinzessin und ihr Hanyou Sohn kommen sollte. Jeder wollte dieses Monster sehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Shorin stieg von seinem Pferd und trat zur Kutsche, um Izayoi zu helfen. Schweigend und ohne jede Gefühlsregung stieg sie aus. Genauso ruhig folgte sie ihm in das Haus vor ihnen.

Bereits im ersten Raum warteten Diener auf die Angereiste. Sofort verbeugten sie sich vor ihr, und führten sie zu ihrem alten Zimmer. Kommandant Shorin wurde währenddessen zu Izayois Vater gebracht.

Nach weiteren Stunden, es war bereits Nacht wachte Inuyasha plötzlich auf. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, bis er endlich wieder wusste, wo er war. Sofort erinnerte er sich wieder an die Geschehnisse des Tages.

Doch bevor er wieder in Selbstmitleid versinken konnte, hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch. Sofort sah er sich aufmerksam um. Warum war er noch einmal aufgewacht? Da war das Geräusch schon wieder.

Der ganze Baum schien zu zittern unter dem dumpfen Aufschlagen. Inuyasha hatte keine Ahnung, was das war. Ängstlich klammerte er sich an den Stamm, um nicht hinunterzufallen. Ein leichter Luftzug brachte einen neuen Geruch zu seiner Nase.

Es roch nach Blut. Das war das Erste, was Inuyasha feststellte. Das Nächste war, dass er einen anderen Geruch wahrnahm, den er instinktiv für gefährlich hielt. Obwohl er das noch nie gerochen hatte.

Kurz darauf sah er, wie direkt vor ihm Bäume umgeworfen wurden, und plötzlich stand da das größte Wesen, dass er je gesehen hat.

Dieses Wesen hatte zwei große Füße, war komplett grün, und hatte große Hände mit Krallen, die fast so lang, wie Inuyasha groß waren. Sein Kopf war auch schrecklich. Große scharfe Zähne blitzen aus dem Maul, und riesige, rote Augen schienen auf ihn zu starren.

Der kleine Hanyou saß zitternd in seinem Baum, und starrte in diese blutigen Augen. Das Monster hatte ihn entdeckt und kam nun direkt auf ihn zu. Es war sich sicher, einen kleinen leckeren Imbiss gefunden zu haben.

Es holte weit mit einem Arm aus, und zerteilte den Baum mit seinen mächtigen Krallen. Seine Instinkte konnten Inuyasha gerade noch retten. Kurz bevor die Krallen ihn erreichten sprang er auf den Arm des Ungetüms.

Nun hang er, sich verzweifelt festkrallend, auf diesem riesigen Arm. Der Youkai war offensichtlich nicht gerade sehr aufmerksam, denn er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er wahrnahm, dass etwas an ihm hängte.

Er hob seine andere Hand, und griff nach Inuyasha. Dieser wurde panisch, als er die Hand sah, und zappelte verzweifelt. Im letzten Moment ließ er plötzlich los, und fiel zu Boden. Die Hand des Youkais schloss sich um Luft.

Kaum war Inuyasha hart auf seinem Rücken gelandet, rappelte er sich schon hoch, und lief los. Sein Rücken tat ihm furchtbar weh, und seine Füße waren noch immer müde, doch sein Überlebensinstinkt trieb ihn weiter.

Er rannte so schnell er nur konnte. Schneller als er je zuvor gerannt war. Der Boden bebte unter den schweren Schritten des Youkais. Er war dem, um einiges langsameren, Hanyou dicht auf den Fersen.

Schwer atmend kam Inuyasha zu einem Berghang. Dummerweise war das eine Sackgasse. Überall um ihn herum waren Steilwände, die er niemals hochklettern könnte. Ängstlich drückte er sich an die Steinwand, als der Youkai vor ihm zum stehen kam.

Das Gesicht des Monsters verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Seine Beute war ihm nun gewiss. Erwartungsvoll bewegte er seine Krallen. Es genoss die Angst des Hanyous.

Inuyasha drückte sich immer fester an den Stein. Panisch suchte er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, fand aber keine. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er wollte nicht sterben, aber es schien, als wäre sein Tod sicher. Alles was er noch tun konnte, war schreien.

„HILFE! MAAAMAAA!..."

Durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch sah er, wie das Monster mit ausgestreckten Krallen auf ihn zukam.

In dem Dunkeln der anbrechenden Nacht war es zwar schwer für Menschen etwas zu erkennen, doch die Figur, die sicher und arrogant durch den Wald ging, war kein Mensch.

Sowohl Tiere als auch Youkai verkrochen sich in ihren Verstecken, als die weiße Gestalt an ihnen vorbei kam. Jeder im Wald konnte fühlen, dass diese Figur gefährlich war.

Es war ein weiterer Youkai. Einer mit langen, silbernen Haaren, und kalten, goldenen Augen. Der Name des großen Youkais war Sesshomaru. Leise marschierte er zu einem unbekannten Ziel.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er gerade in diesem Teil des Landes war. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde.

„HILFE! MAAAMAAA!..."

Schreie durchbrachen die Stille des Waldes. Sesshomaru stoppte, allerdings nur kurz. Das Ganze ging ihn nichts an. Doch als er in eine andere Richtung gehen wollte, regte sich etwas in ihm.

All seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass er etwas tun sollte. Dass er diesem Kind helfen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber er hatte sich angewöhnt seinen Instinkten zu vertrauen.

Sofort rannte er in die Richtung aus der die Schreie gekommen waren. Er kam zu einer Klippe. Unter sich entdeckte er einen Youkai, der mit erhobenen Krallen auf die Steilwand zu rannte.

Blitzschnell hatte er seine Peitsche und köpfte den grünen Riesen. Zufrieden sah er, wie der Youkai stehen blieb, und kurz darauf zusammenbrach. Der Kopf landete einige Meter entfernt und rollte noch ein wenig weiter.

„Hmpf"

Er wollte sich schon abwenden, als er einen silbernen Haarschopf bei der Leiche entdeckte.

Inuyasha schloss seine Augen, und wartete darauf, die scharfen Krallen zu spüren. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Im Gegenteil, das Beben hörte auf. Als er vorsichtig ein Auge öffnete, sah er, wie das Monster kopflos zu Boden fiel. Ein heftiger Schlag folgte dem Aufprall.

Der Hanyou öffnete nun auch das zweite Auge, und näherte sich dem gefallenen Youkai vorsichtig. Dann hörte er einen weiteren Aufschlag, und entdeckte den weggeflogenen Kopf.

Er spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde, und drehte sich ängstlich um. Dort auf der Spitze der Steilwand stand ein Mann. Ein Mann, der silberne Haare hatte, genauso wie Inuyasha selbst.

Die Blicke der so ähnlichen, goldenen Augenpaare trafen sich. Die geweiteten und tränengefüllten Augen Inuyashas blickten in die gefühlslosen Augen des Youkais. Schließlich wandte er sich ab, und verschwand.

Inuyasha atmete erleichtert auf, doch nach einem kuren Blick auf den Toten lief er, so schnell er konnte, weg.

„Ah, Shorin. Ich habe gehört, meine Tochter ist sicher angekommen?"

„Hai, Makoto-sama. Izayoi-sama ist unbeschadet angekommen."

„Es gab keine Probleme?"

„Nein, Herr"

„Was ist mit dem Hanyou geschehen?"

„Er wurde auf dem Weg zurückgelassen. Bis zum Morgengrauen wird er bestimmt schon tot sein."

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit. Du kannst dich zurückziehen."

„Danke, Herr."

Shorin erhob sich und verließ den großen Raum. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft am Schloss hatte sein Herr ihn sprechen wollen. Nun konnte er aufatmen. Sein Herr war zufrieden mit ihm, und eine Heirat mit der schönen Tochter des Lords stand nun nichts mehr im Wege.

Alles, was noch fehlte, war das Einverständnis der Braut. Doch das war Makotos Problem, nicht seines.

Zufrieden zog er sich in sein Quartier zurück.

„Izayoi, meine Tochter. Ich bin so froh, dich mal wieder im Haus zu haben."

Das waren die ersten Worte, die die Lady des Hauses an ihre Tochter richteten. Die ältere Frau war lächelnd in ihr Zimmer gekommen, und hatte als Erstes die Diener weggeschickt.

„Guten Abend, Mutter."

Das waren die ersten Worte, die Izayoi seit Stunden gesprochen hatte. Sie waren derartig geflüstert, dass ihre Mutter es von ihren Lippen ablesen musste.

„Kindchen, was bedrückt dich denn? Du bist jung und wirst bald heiraten…"

„Wie bitte!"

„Hat es dir dein Vater noch nicht gesagt?"

„Ich habe noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen."

„Wenn das so ist, dann wollen wir nicht weiter darüber reden. Wie ich sehe, hast du endlich diese Missgeburt weggegeben?"

„Nein, Mutter. Inuyasha wurde von euren Männern verjagt. Ich werde ihn suchen, sobald ich dieses Haus wieder verlassen kann."

Danach ignorierte sie ihre Mutter. Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte die alte Dame dies, und verließ schließlich das Zimmer. Izayoi atmete auf, als sie gegangen war.

Allerdings hieß dies auch, dass sie bald ihrem Vater gegenüber treten müsse, und sich diesem Verlobten stellen musste. ‚Ich hoffe du bist sicher, Inuyasha.'

Der eben erwähnte Hanyou hatte momentan andere Probleme. Nachdem er endlich weit genug gelaufen war, hatte er sich in einem anderen Baum versteckt. Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht, was er von dem silberhaarigen Fremden halten sollte, aber für den Moment wollte er einfach nur schlafen.

Unbemerkt von ihm, beobachteten ihn zwei goldene Augen. Noch immer rätselte Sesshomaru, warum er seinen Hanyou Halbbruder gerettet hatte. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Sympathie für den Welpen.

Aus demselben Grund fragte er sich, warum genau er nun hier saß, und über ihn wachte. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, weil er sowieso nichts anderes vorhatte. Morgen würde er einfach wieder seiner Wege gehen, und den Hanyou sich selbst überlassen.

Der Morgen brach an. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Nase des jungen Inuyashas berührten, wachte er auf. Er hatte die restliche Nacht friedlich in seinem Baum geschlafen, und war nun bereit, seine Reise fortzusetzen.

Inuyasha blinzelte. Er setzte sich auf, und rieb erst einmal seine Augen. Dem folgte ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Schließlich sprang er von seinen Baum.

Am Boden angekommen streckte er sich. Er hielt seine Nase in den Wind, und versuchte die alte Fährte vom Vortag zu finden. Doch kein Glück. Er war weder geübt, noch war seine Nase fein genug, um den Weg wieder zu finden.

Doch anstatt erneut in Tränen auszubrechen, versuchte er wieder zu der Stelle zu finden, wo er auf das Monster getroffen war. Voller Hoffnung ging er los. Immer wieder blieb er stehen, um festzustellen, ob er richtig war.

Allerdings musste Inuyasha nach einiger Zeit etwas zugeben. Er hatte sich komplett verlaufen. Der Geruch des Youkais war einfach überall im Wald. Enttäuscht und verzweifelt setzte er sich auf den Boden, und ließ seine Tränen kommen.

Er hätte nie weglaufen dürfen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn davor gewarnt, sich von ihr zu entfernen. Trotzdem hatte er es getan, und nun saß er in diesem gefährlichen Wald, und wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Als er weinte, spürte er plötzlich Hunger. Sein Magen knurrte.

„Wo gibt es hier was zu essen?"

Er wischte sich die Tränen ab, und roch vorsichtig. Da war irgendwas. Schnell stand er auf, und stapfte seiner Nase nach. Kurz darauf kam er bei einem Busch mit roten Beeren an.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen tauchte in seinem Gesicht auf. Er hatte es ganz allein geschafft, Essen zu finden. Seine Mutter wird bestimmt ganz stolz auf ihn sein, wenn er ihr das erzählt.

Inuyasha pflückte einige Beeren, und wollte gerade eine davon in seinen Mund stecken, als ihn eine dunkle Stimme stoppte.

„Die Beeren sind giftig."

Erschrocken ließ er die roten Beeren fallen, und drehte sich um. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand der Mann von gestern. Jetzt, wo er näher war, konnte Inuyasha auch die Streifen und den Mond im Gesicht des anderen erkennen.

„H-hallo"

Inuyasha winkte schüchtern. Der silberhaarige Fremde beunruhigte ihn. Auch jetzt blieb er einfach still, und schaute den jungen Hanyou an. Er fing an unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu steigen. Nach einigen Minuten sagte der Fremde endlich wieder etwas.

„Was machst du hier allein?"

„Ich… ich will zu meiner Mama, aber… aber ich kann sie nicht finden."

„Die Menschenfrau ist nicht hier."

Inuyasha drehte seinen Kopf verwirrt zur Seite. Woher sollte der Mann denn wissen, ob seine Mutter hier war. Vielleicht wusste er ja, wo sie war. Aufgemuntert von der Möglichkeit schlich sich ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin Inuyasha. Hilfst du mir, meine Mama zu finden?"

* * *

Hallo! Das hier ist nun meine erste Inuyasha FF und... naja, ich rätsel, wie ich die Geschichte am Besten fortsetze... Also bitte ne Review schreiben, ja?

Altaya


	2. Chapter 2

Kinder… schreckliche Kreaturen. Lassen sie einen in Ruhe, wenn man ‚Nein' sagt? Natürlich nicht, aber bei ‚Ja' ist es noch schlimmer.

Schlecht gelaunt wanderte der weißhaarige Lord durch den Wald. Dicht gefolgt von dem Grund seines Ärgers, Inuyasha. Der kleine Hanyou ging Gedanken verloren hinter ihm, und stolperte immer wieder. Doch seine gute Stimmung und sein Grinsen verschwanden nicht. Inuyasha war sich sicher, dass der Mann ihn nach Hause bringen würde. Also hatte er sich um nichts mehr zu sorgen, außer vielleicht, dass besagter Mann ihn bald den Hals brach, trotz seines Vaters Willen.

Es war ja nicht so, als wenn er nicht sowieso getötet worden wäre, er würde nur den Prozess etwas beschleunigen. Hinter Sesshomaru ertönte ein weiterer dumpfer Schlag. Genervt drehte er sich zu dem Jungen der am Boden saß und ihn mit großen unschuldigen Augen anblickte. Er sollte wirklich der Welt einen Gefallen tun.

„Steh auf"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück setzte er seinen Weg fort. Wie war er noch einmal in diese Lage gekommen? Ach ja, heute Morgen…

„Hilfst du mir, meine Mama zu finden?"

Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Sesshomaru wurde mit den hoffnungsvollen goldenen Augen seines Bruders angestarrt. Nichts in seinem Gesicht regte sich, doch innerlich war er in einen leichten Schock geraten.

Niemand hatte es bisher gewagt, ihn einfach so um Hilfe zu bitten. Natürlich hatte es Youkais gegeben, die seine Hilfe wollten, doch keiner hatte ihn derartig angestarrt. Nein, sie waren alle starr vor Angst, und erwarteten, dass er ihnen jeden Moment die Köpfe abschlug. Was in einigen Fällen auch geschah.

Doch nun kam dieser kleine Knirps, dieser Hanyou, daher und starrte ihn mit diesen großen Augen an. Keine Spur von Furcht, nur kindliches Vertrauen in ihn. Er hätte ihn sofort eines besseren Beehren sollen, ihn attackieren sollen, damit der Junge seinen Platz in der Welt lernt. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat er es nicht.

„Nein"

Nur wegen diesem einen Wort begannen die großen Augen sich langsam mit Tränen zu füllen. Der erwachsene Inuyoukai konnte nur zusehen, wie langsam Krokodilstränen die Wangen des Kindes hinab rannen.

„W-warum?"

„Es ist dein Problem, ich habe nichts hiermit zu tun."

Warum fing er jetzt auch noch an, sich vor dem Jungen zu rechtfertigen? Inuyasha ist wirklich sehr viel mehr Ärger, als er jemals wert sein wird.

„Aber… aber ich will doch nur zu meiner Mama…"

„Hmpf"

Einen letzten verächtlichen Blick auf den weinenden Hanyou, und dann wandte sich Sesshomaru zum Gehen. Kaum hatte er ein paar Schritte getan, fühlte er ein Gewicht an seinem rechten Bein. Inuyasha hatte sich festgeklammert, und weinte direkt in sein Hosenbein.

„Bitte! Ich… ich will, das du mir hilfst!"

„Lass los, Halbblut!"

Allmählich verlor Sesshomaru jede Fassung. Was dieser Hanyou tat, ging nun viel zu weit. Er wagte es, ihn festzuhalten, sogar in seine Hose zu weinen. Das war zu viel.

Mit der Absicht den Jungen endlich zu töten, bereitete er seine Krallen für den einen Angriff vor. Langsam hob er seine rechte Hand, und diese fing an, grün zu leuchten. Seine Augen verengten sich fast zu Schlitzen, und er fixierte das Kind, das all dies nicht wahrnahm.

Kurz bevor die Attacke ausgeführt wurde, hob Inuyasha wieder seinen Kopf. Die unschuldigen Augen starrten in das Gesicht des Lords, und er zögerte. Wieder einmal zögerte er. Was war an diesem Jungen, das dies mit ihm machte?

Für einige Sekunden, erstarrten beide. Sie blickten einander tief in die Augen, versuchten dem anderen ihren Willen aufzuzwingen. Inuyasha schniefte kurz.

„Hilfst du mir?"

Sein älterer Bruder, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, blickte ihn noch einige Augenblicke an, bevor er schließlich seine Hand wieder fallen ließ. Genervt wandte er sich von dem kleinen Jungen ab.

„Komm"

Seitdem hatte der Kleine nicht einmal in Ruhe gelassen. Na schön, er war manchmal ruhig, aber diese Neugier war genauso nervig. Wie oft musste er ihn allein heute Morgen retten? Dreimal, obwohl es sich wie viel mehr anfühlte.

Zuerst war Inuyasha in den Fluss gefallen, aus den Sesshomaru ihn schlecht gelaunt heraus gefischt hatte, nachdem er einige Male gerufen hatte.

Als nächstes schaffte der Hanyou es, ein Wildschwein aufzuhetzen. Endergebnis, Sesshomaru durfte das Tier töten.

Doch nichts war so schlimm gewesen, wie das dritte Erlebnis. Was hatte er bloß getan, um das zu verdienen?

Es hatte noch ziemlich harmlos angefangen. Inuyasha hatte Hunger bekommen, und unter seines Bruders Aufsicht, nach etwas Essbarem gesucht. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er etwas gewittert. Von da an wurde die Geschichte peinlicher und peinlicher.

Der junge Hanyou war dem Geruch neugierig gefolgt, und obwohl er es besser wissen hätte sollen, hatte Sesshomaru ihn einfach gehen lassen…

* * *

‚Was das wohl ist?' Wenn Inuyasha etwas war, dann war es neugierig. Es hatte ihm schon viele Probleme gebracht, doch jedes Mal aufs Neue gab er dieser Neugier nach. Nun lockte ihn dieser Geruch immer weiter von dem Platz, an dem sein neuer Freund saß.

Inuyasha hatte noch nie etwas Ähnliches gerochen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, mit was er es vergleichen könnte. Allerdings war ein leichter Hauch von Fisch dort.

Der Junge kämpfte sich tapfer durch das Gebüsch, und versuchte trotzdem leise zu sein. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass er im Wald sehr vorsichtig sein soll, und ja nicht zu laut sei.

Schließlich schob er einen letzten Busch zur Seite, und schaute vorsichtig dahinter hervor. Auf dem Platz vor ihm, saß ein kleines etwas. Es hatte so ähnliche Ohren wie er, und ein pelziger Schwanz bewegte sich ständig.

Inuyasha erkannte nach einiger Zeit, dass es ein Mädchen mit hellbraunem Haar war. Was er aber so interessant an ihr fand waren die orangen Katzenohren, und ihr am Ende gestreifter Schwanz.

‚Sie ist so wie ich' Begeistert beobachtete er das Mädchen, das übrigens ein Katzendämon war. Sie saß auf den Wurzeln eines Baumes, und schaute einigen Schmetterlingen zu.

Inuyasha verließ sein Versteck, und näherte sich dem unbekanntem Mädchen. Als er nur noch zwei Meter entfernt war, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Neugierig betrachteten sich die beiden Kinder, und keiner wollte zuerst wegschauen.

Schließlich begann das Youkai-mädchen zu sprechen. „Wer bist denn du?"

„Äh, In… Inuyasha! Du?"

„Inuyasha? Bist du ein Hund? Mein Name ist Yumi" (A/N: Ich hab hier einfach den erstbesten Namen genommen, der mir eingefallen ist, also 'tschuldigung, wenn er nicht passt!)

Inuyasha schüttelte schüchtern seinen Kopf. Sie war die erste, die ihn nicht böse angeschaut hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie lächelte ihn an. Was den Eindruck ein wenig verfälschte waren die Fangzähne, die sie dadurch zeigte.

„Willst du mit mir spielen, Yumi?"

Inuyasha schaute verlegen zu Boden, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Innerlich wartete er schon auf ein verächtliches Lachen, oder einen harten Stein, der normalerweise auf ihn geworfen wurde. Doch nichts davon geschah.

„Klar, ich langweile mich."

„Was machst du denn hier ganz allein?"

„Ich warte auf meine Mami. Sie holt uns was zu essen."

„Wirklich? Ich muss mir das selber suchen."

„So? Wo ist denn deine Mama? Du bist doch nicht allein im Wald? Es ist gefährlich hier."

Inuyasha schüttelte den Kopf und blickte traurig zur Seite.

„Ich weiß nicht wo meine Mama ist. Ich hab sie verloren."

„Mit wem bist du dann hier?"

„Mit einem weißhaarigen, hübschen Mann."

„Hä? Männer sind nicht hübsch. Das ist ein Gesetz."

„Gar nicht wahr. Er ist hübsch."

„Sicher nicht!"

„Sicher doch!"

„Nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nicht!"

„DOCH!"

„NICHT!"

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter Inuyasha. Überrascht wirbelte er herum, und blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Auch diese hatte einen Schwanz, der sich ständig bewegte, doch die Ohren fehlten.

„Mama!"

Yumi sprang von ihrem Platz hoch, und lief zu der Frau. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter, und drückte sich ganz fest an sie. Jetzt erst bemerkte Inuyasha das tote Tier, das hinter ihr lag.

„Und wer bist du?"

„Uhm… ich heiße Inuyasha."

Die Frau ließ ihre Tochter los, und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm. Er hörte ein Geräusch, wie wenn sie ihn beschnüffelte, und dann verzog sie plötzlich ihr Gesicht.

„Du bist ein Hanyou, und ein Hund noch dazu."

„Ich bin KEIN Hund!"

Sie blickte ihn seltsam an. Inuyasha begann sich sehr unwohl unter ihrem Blick zu fühlen. Plötzlich schnappte sie ihn am Hals, und hob ihn daran hoch. Er fing überrascht und panisch an, mit seinen Füßen zu schlagen, und versuchte mit seinen Händen, ihre viel stärkere Hand von seinem Hals zu lösen.

„Ich kann Hunde nicht ausstehen, und Hanyous sind einfach nur verachtenswert."

„Mama! Was machst du da. Lass Inuyasha los. Er ist mein Freund!"

Panisch zog Yumi an den Beinen ihrer Mutter, und warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu Inuyasha. Dieser hatte immer mehr Probleme zu atmen. Er hatte bereits aufgehört, zu zappeln, und auch seine Arme hingen nun schlaff hinab. Er fing leise an, wie ein Hund zu winseln.

* * *

Sesshomaru saß noch immer auf derselben Stelle. Er fand die Ruhe erholsam. Keine angreifende Dämonen, als wenn es viele davon gäbe, keine dummen Menschen, und keine kleinen lästigen Hanyous.

Wo war Inuyasha eigentlich. Er hätte ihn doch schon längst nerven müssen. Was für Ärger hatte er sich nun jetzt schon wieder eingehandelt? Unwillig öffnete er seine Augen.

Als er sich umblickte, fiel ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches auf, außer, dass Inuyasha fehlte. Prüfend hob er seine Nase in die Höhe. Ein überraschender Geruch kam aus der gleichen Richtung wie Inuyashas.

Sofort war er auf den Beinen, und folgte dem Geruch, auf demselben Weg den sein kleiner Bruder zuvor genommen hatte.

Kurz darauf, fand er die beiden Katzen und seinen Bruder. Inuyasha schien bereits blau angelaufen zu sein. Währenddessen genoss die Mutter den Anblick des strampelnden Hanyous. Nicht zu vergessen, das kleine Kätzchen kniete flehend vor ihrer Mutter, und heulte fast so erbärmlich wie ein Wolf.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen trat er schließlich hinter dem Gebüsch hervor. Innerlich kochte er, und fragte sich zum vermutlich tausendsten Mal, warum verdammt noch einmal, er sich das antat.

Obwohl er leise war, schreckte die Katze aus ihrem ‚Spiel' mit dem Hanyou hoch. Sofort hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle, ließ den Griff um Inuyasha's Hals lockern, und drehte sich mit einem berechnenden Blick zu Sesshomaru.

„Was willst du, Köter?"

Sie beobachtete ihn mit ihren schmalen Pupillen, während sie mit einem ihrer Füße, versuchte ihr Kind hinter sich zu schieben.

Er blieb weiterhin einige Meter vor dem Trio stehen, und schätzte sein Gegenüber ein. Keine einzige Gefühlsregung war auf seinem Gesicht zu entdecken. Überhaupt schien er wie erstarrt zu sein, während sich seine kalten, goldenen Augen in ihre scharfen Schmalen bohrten.

„Sag mir verdammt noch einmal was du willst!"

Allmählich verlor sie ihre Geduld mit dem Dämon. Warum war er zu einem so schlechten Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht? Normalerweise hatte sie nie etwas dagegen, andere zu erledigen, doch der Typ beunruhigte sie. Außerdem war sie gerade mit dem Hanyou beschäftigt.

* * *

Besagter Hanyou hatte diese Gelegenheit genutzt, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Die böse Frau schaute ihn nicht einmal an. Neugierig, was ihn gerettet hatte, blickte auch er zur Seite, nur um seinen Retter wieder zu sehen.

Augenblicklich fingen seine Augen an, mit Hoffnung zu leuchten. Der seltsame, weißhaarige Mann wird ihm helfen, davon war Inuyasha ganz sicher.

Plötzlich fiel er zu Boden. Erstaunt blickte er zu der bösen Frau, doch die war verschwunden. Dann hörte er einen seltsamen Schrei. Inuyasha hatte solche Schreie immer wieder gehört, wenn er in der Nähe von den Dojos war. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was die Männer da drinnen machten, aber es hörte sich so ähnlich an.

Angestrengt lauschte er auf jedes andere Geräusch, während er versuchte, die Frasu und seinen Retter mit seinen goldenen Augen zu finden.

Verängstigt schrie Yumi neben ihm auf, und zeigte in den Himmel. Sofort blickte Inuyasha hinauf, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie die Frau vom Himmel fiel. Sie stürzte Kopf voraus zu Boden, und schlug am anderen Ende der Lichtung auf.

Noch während Staub durch die Luft flog, lief Yumi schreiend zu ihrer Mutter. Inuyasha dagegen stand starr daneben. Entsetzt starrte er zu der Stelle wo die Dämonin aufgeschlagen war.

Er merkte nicht einmal, als der Verursacher ihres Aufschlages hinter ihm landete. Der weißhaarige Mann stand hinter ihm, und beobachtete ihn. Doch auch das merkte er erst nach einer unendlich langen Zeit.

Inuyasha drehte sich vorsichtig um. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Er versuchte alles, um nicht zu weinen, aber es war zuviel für so einen kleinen Jungen wie ihn. Leise liefen die Tränen über seine Wangen. Zuerst trat er nur langsam einige Schritte zurück, doch plötzlich drehte er sich um, und lief heulend davon.

Der Mann blieb einfach nur stehen, und blickte ihm hinterher.

* * *

„Vater… Vater, wo seid ihr?" langsam trat Izayoi in den Raum, in den sie ihr Vater bestellt hatte. Sie hatte aufgegeben, ihm weiter auszuweichen. Nun gut, eine Nacht und frühen Morgen lang diesem Gespräch auszuweichen, war ja nun nicht sehr schwierig, dennoch…

Sie wollte es einfach hinter sich bringen. Auf diese Weise konnte sie so schnell wie möglich wieder gehen, und nach ihrem Sohn suchen.

„Inuyasha, wo bist du nur?"

„Izayoi"

Sie drehte sich um, und entdeckte ihren Vater. Sofort ging sie zu ihm, und zeigte ihm gebührenden Respekt. Zumindest was ordentliches Benehmen von ihr verlangte.

„Ihr habt nach mir geschickt?"

„Allerdings. Ich nehme an, deine Mutter hat bereits mit dir geredet?"

Er blickte sie viel sagend an. Offenbar wusste er genau, was ihr erzählt worden war.

„Ja, das hat sie."

„Gut, dann will ich nicht lange darüber reden. Ich habe Shorin deine Hand versprochen."

„Was! Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass ich meine Zustimmung geben werde, Vater?"

„Das ist nebensächlich. Izayoi, eine Frau deines Standes kann doch nicht ohne einen Ehemann leben."

„Die Leute im Dorf scheinen das aber anders zu sehen. Sie nennen mich viele Dinge, die sicherlich nicht einer Frau meines so genannten Standes nachgesagt werden."

„Das würde sich alles ändern lassen. Jetzt, wo dieses… Etwas weg ist."

„Das reicht! Ich werde Shorin nicht heiraten, und ich werde mir erst recht nicht mehr anhören, was ihr alle über meinen Sohn denkt."

Wütend rannte sie beinahe aus dem Raum. Ihr Kopf war schon rot angelaufen, und sie bebte vor Zorn. Wie konnten sie es wagen. Sie alle hier im Schloss dachten wohl, dass sie Inuyasha einfach so vergessen würde, und diesen selbstgerechten Soldaten heiraten würde. Wie sehr sie sich doch irrten.

* * *

Soooo, das war nun Teil Nummero 2. Ich wollte das hier noch schnell raufstellen, drum sorry, falls einige Fehler drinnen sind. Ich bin nur froh, endlich einmal so weit gekommen zu sein. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nach langer, langer zeit habe ich es nun endlich geschafft, das nächste Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Es war nicht leicht!  
Ich danke allen, die bisher brav gelesen haben, und hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch.

* * *

Nach zehn Minuten durchgehend rennen, war Inuyasha mehr als nur erschöpft. Müde und mit, vom Weinen, geröteten Augen setzte er sich unter den erstbesten Baum. Noch immer sah er in seinem Kopf, wie die Frau zu Boden fällt, und dann den Aufschlag. 

„Wie kann der Mann nur so böse sein?"

Der kleine Junge hatte in der Aufregung längst wieder die Attacke der Katze auf ihn vergessen. Seine weinende Freundin und die Teilnahmslosigkeit des weißhaarigen Dämons waren alles, an das er noch denken konnte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du vor mir weglaufen kannst."

Erschrocken von der dunklen Stimme, blickte Inuyasha auf. Da stand er, der Teufel in Engelsgestalt. Wütend versuchte der kleine Junge, sein Gegenüber nieder zustarren.

„Geh weg!"

Der Mann blickte in weiterhin wortlos an. Dadurch verflog langsam seine Wut, stattdessen wuchs seine Angst immer mehr. Wenn er so etwas mit der Frau machen konnte, was konnte er dann mit ihm machen?

„Was willst du?"

Inuyasha versuchte dem anderen in die Augen zu schauen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er hatte zuviel Angst. Darum blickte er vorsichtig auf die tödlichen Krallen des anderen.

„Das solltest du wissen."

„Hä?"

Überrascht schaute Inuyasha auf, und betrachtete die seinen so ähnlichen Augen. Plötzlich drehte sich der Fremde um. Schon im Gehen beantwortete er die stumme Frage des Kindes.

„Ich begleite dich zu deiner Mutter."

* * *

Nutzloser Hanyou. Zuerst lässt er sich beinahe umbringen, und dann denkt er auch noch, er müsste weglaufen. Soviel Dummheit kann es doch gar nicht in einer Person geben? 

Sesshomaru setzte seinen Weg in Richtung des Schlosses fort. Der Junge folgte ihm, allerdings bei weitem nicht mehr mit der Fröhlichkeit, die er vor dem Zwischenfall noch hatte. Genervt wandte er sich zu ihm.

„Was hast du?"

Der Junge blickte ihn überrascht an. Was sollte das denn wieder, glaubt der Hanyou etwa, er könnte nicht sprechen?

„Warum hast du die Frau geschlagen?"

„Hm. Sie war im Weg."

„War sie gar nicht. Du bist nachher nicht einmal in die Richtung gegangen."

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, sie hätte dich getötet?"

„Ich… nein."

Geschlagen blickte Inuyasha zu Boden. Einige Momente blieb er so, dann schaute er mit einem neugierigen Blick wieder auf.

„Warum hilfst du mir?"

„Willst du mir heute nur noch Fragen stellen?"

Sein schärferer Ton hatte sofort den Effekt, dass der Junge zusammenzuckte. Außerdem stellte er keine weitere Frage, von der Sesshomaru einfach wusste, dass er sie hatte. Schließlich begann er erneut zu gehen.

Kurz darauf hört er auch die leichten Schritte seines kleinen Halbbruders. Der Hanyou schloss zu ihm auf, und begann neben ihm zu marschieren.

„Sagst du mir wenigstens deinen Namen?"

„Sesshomaru"

Sofort lächelte ihn der Junge an. Es war das Lächeln eines Kindes, das gerade ein besonderes Lob bekommen hatte.

„Was findest du so witzig?"

Doch Inuyasha antwortete ihm nicht. Er wandte seinen Blick zum Weg vor ihnen, und lächelte noch immer.

* * *

Nun war es Nachmittag, und die beiden waren noch immer in diesem Wald. Sesshomaru wäre es am Liebsten gewesen, wenn er den Kleinen noch am selben Tag losgeworden wäre, doch offensichtlich sollte es nicht so sein. 

Denn obwohl Inuyasha eine Menge Energie hatte, besonders schnell war er mit seinen kurzen Beinen nicht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass durch die Zwischenfälle, der Weg immer wieder verlängert wurde.

Erneut fiel der Junge zurück. Sesshomaru blieb wieder stehen, um auf den Kleinen zu warten. Doch dieses Mal hörte er keine hastigen Schritte. Fragend drehte er sich um, nur um Inuyasha unter einem Baum liegen zu sehen.

„Komm!"

Der Hanyou schaute unsicher zur Seite, und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, bevor er wieder aufsah, und vorsichtig antwortete.

„Ich bin müde. Ich kann nicht mehr und ich hab Hunger"

Sein Ton verriet dem älteren Youkai, wie erschöpft er wirklich war.

„Dann such dir etwas zu Essen."

„Aber… ich weiß doch gar nicht wie."

Beinahe wäre Sesshomaru der Versuchung unterlegen, mit den Augen zu rollen. Dieses Kind schaffte es tatsächlich noch, ein genervtes Seufzen oder gar einen Gefühlsausbruch in ihm hervorzurufen.

„Hat dir deine Mutter denn gar nichts beigebracht?"

‚Nutzlose Menschenfrau' fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. Inuyasha sprang währenddessen aufgebracht hoch.

„Das ist gar nicht wahr. Mama hat mir Sachen beigebracht, nur nicht so etwas."

„Das war offensichtlich ein Fehler."

Damitging Sesshomaru weiter. Der Hanyou folgte ihm stolpernd. Ein paar Meter weiter blieb er erneut stehen. Er schaute zu beiden Seiten, und wandte sich schließlich nach Rechts. Inuyasha beobachtete das seltsame Verhalten seines Begleiters neugierig.

Nach weiteren paar Metern blieb er wieder stehen. Doch diesmal wandte er seinen Kopf in Inuyashas Richtung.

„Die Beeren kannst du essen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sich Sesshomaru auf die Wurzeln eines alten Baumes, und lehnte sich an den Stamm.

Inuyasha blickte sich verwirrt um, bevor er den Strauch entdeckte. Sofort rannte er hin, und begann eifrig die Beeren zu pflücken, und gleich in seinen Mund zu stopfen.

Sesshomaru beobachtete das Geschehen teilnahmslos. Er hatte noch andere Sorgen, als das gierige Essverhalten seines kleinen Bruders.

‚Was nun? Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich ihn nur Beeren essen lassen kann. Früher oder später braucht er auf alle Fälle Fleisch. Allerdings ist er zum Jagen noch viel zu klein. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Fluss hier in der Nähe finden.'

Sein weiteres Vorgehen beschlossen, und ohne sich zu fragen, warum er das überhaupt tat, endete er seine Überlegungen.

* * *

Allerdings wurden seine Pläne auf den nächsten Tag verschoben, da Inuyasha nach seiner Mahlzeit sofort einschlief. Interessanterweise hatte er es in seinem müden Zustand dennoch geschafft, zu Sesshomaru zu gehen, und sich an sein Fell, das er immer über seiner Schulter trug zu kuscheln. 

Der ältere Bruder wollte ihn zwar noch von sich wegschieben, oder sich einfach woanders hinsetzen, doch das friedliche Gesicht des nach wenigen Sekunden schlafenden Hanyous stoppte ihn.

‚Ich hoffe, ich bin den verdammten Bengel bald los. Ich werde langsam weich wegen ihm.'

* * *

Der nächste Morgen fand die beiden noch immer in derselben Position. Allerdings hatte das leise Atmen des Hanyous im Laufe der Nacht auch den Youkai eingeschläfert. 

Als die ersten Morgenstrahlen das Gesicht des Lords erreichten, wachte er auf. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, bis seine Augen schließlich auf seinen kleinen Bruder fielen. Inuyasha schlief seelenruhig, sein Gesicht immer noch in dem weißen Fell vergraben.

Sesshomarus Blick schien sich zu erwärmen, als er seinen kleinen Bruder beobachtete. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie sich die Hundeohren in alle Richtungen bewegten. Schließlich befand er es an der Zeit, die Reise fortzusetzen, und weckte Inuyasha.

Er befreite sein Fell und stand auf, womit der Junge auf den harten Boden fiel, und augenblicklich aufwachte. Müde setzte er sich auf, und blickte sich um. Als er den großen Youkai sah, sprang er sofort auf, um ja nicht zurückgelassen zu werden.

* * *

Inuyasha stellte sich neben seinem großen Reisegefährten, und schaute zu ihm auf. Der andere schien starr in eine Richtung zu blicken. Der kleine Hanyou folgte Sesshomarus Blick, sah aber nur dichtes Gebüsch. 

„Was ist denn da so Interessantes?"

Stille. Inuyasha sah sein Gegenüber ungeduldig an. Schließlich fing er sogar an, an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern, als er nach einiger Zeit noch immer keine Antwort bekommen hatte. Nervös zappelte er herum, bis es dem großen Mann genug war.

„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn."

Auf der Stelle blieb Inuyasha stockstill, und bewegte keinen Muskel. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wagte er es, sich wieder zu bewegen.

„Also? Was suchst du denn?"

„Komm."

Etwas niedergeschlagen, weil der andere seine Fragen ignoriert hatte, aber dennoch entschlossen, alles zu tun, was er von ihm verlangte, folgte Inuyasha ihm. Bereits nach einigen Metern konnte Inuyasha leise das Rauschen von Wasser hören, und kurz darauf standen die beiden vor einem kleinen Bach.

Im Wasser sah er lauter kleine Fische, die gegen den Strom anschwammen, und deshalb recht langsam waren. Fasziniert beobachtete er sie, und beugte sich immer weiter vor.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht wieder hinein fällst. Dieses Mal hol ich dich nicht wieder heraus."

Von der monotonen Stimme aufgeschreckt, trat Inuyasha hastig einige Schritte weg vom Bach. Dann sah er fragend zu dem Dämon.

„Wenn du Hunger hast, dann fang dir welche."

„Aber… aber ich weiß doch nicht wie."

Hilflos sah Inuyasha ihn an. Er hatte ja noch nie selbst etwas gefangen.

„Dann finde es heraus."

Das war alles, was Sesshomaru zu ihm sagte, bevor er sich an einen Baum setze, der nahe dem Wasser stand. Inuyasha dagegen stand unentschlossen da, und wusste nicht weiter. Schließlich drehte er sich wieder um, und beobachtete die Fische.

‚Die schwimmen wirklich nicht besonders schnell' dachte er zu sich selbst, bevor er einen ins Visier fasste. Von einem Moment zum anderen sprang er ins Wasser, um den Fisch zu fassen, doch der war schnell genug, um den kleinen Händen auszuweichen, und entkam. Inuyasha dagegen fiel mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die Wasseroberfläche, und erwischte teilweise die Steine im Bachbett.

„Au!"

Als er mit tränenden Augen zu seinem Beobachter schaute, sah er ihn mit den Augen rollen. Obwohl das ein Grund zu feiern gewesen wäre, bei Sesshomaru eine solche Reaktion zu sehen, half das dem jungen Hanyou wenig. Ihm tat nun alles weh.

„Ich schaff das nicht!"

„Versuch es weiter. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir helfe?"

Frustriert wandte sich Inuyasha wieder dem Fischen zu. Ein weiteres Mal versuchte er es, und ein weiteres Mal machte er einen Bauchklatscher auf das Wasser, und erwischte wieder keinen einzigen Fisch.

Einige Male wollte er aufgeben, doch Sesshomaru machte es mehr als deutlich, dass er nicht von dort weg gehen würde, bevor Inuyasha wenigstens einen Fisch gefangen hatte.

* * *

Einige Stunden und viele blaue Flecken später, und Inuyasha war seinem Ziel noch immer nicht merklich näher gekommen. Allerdings war sein Hunger jetzt sehr groß, und er keuchte vor Anstrengung. 

Dennoch versuchte er es weiterhin. Dieses Mal stellte er sich genau an eine seichte Stelle, wo oft Fische vorbei schwammen. Soviel hatte er beobachten können. Inuyasha hatte sehr bald mitbekommen, dass er eine größere Chance hatte, wenn er von vornherein im Wasser stand.

Sein ‚Lehrer' war auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Die ganze Zeit hatte Sesshomaru ihn beobachtet und Bemerkungen wie „Benutze deine Krallen, wofür hast du sie denn?" oder „Wenn du nicht bald etwas fängst, wirst du noch verhungern.". Der Satz: „Wie lang planst in der Wildnis zu überleben, wenn du nicht einmal einen Fisch fangen kannst?" war auch sehr beliebt.

Inuyasha suchte einen festen Stand auf den glitschigen Steinen, und beugte sich vor. Konzentriert sah er in das Wasser ein bis zwei Meter vor ihm. Geduldig wartete er, bis ein Fisch kam. Er hatte an dem Tag mehr als genug Zeit gehabt zu lernen, wie man ruhig stehen, aber dennoch schnell reagieren konnte.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam ein Fisch in Inuyashas Nähe. Immer noch wartete der Hanyou auf seine Chance. Schließlich war er beinahe unter ihm. Genau diesen Moment nutzte er für seinen Versuch. Blitzschnell schnellten seine Hände ins Wasser, und packten den Fisch. Er hatte ihn erwischt.

Grinsend versuchte er ihn aus dem Wasser zu heben, doch kaum war der Fisch außer Wasser, schlupfte er aus Inuyashas Händen. Er fiel ins Wasser, und war sofort weg. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich aus Schreck und Enttäuschung. Er hatte ihn fast gehabt.

„Schon besser. Aber das nächste Mal sieh zu, dass er dir nicht mehr entkommt."

Mit einem schweren Seufzen machte er sich für einen weiteren Versuch bereit. Obwohl der Fisch ihm wieder entkommen war, war Inuyasha zuversichtlich, dass er den Nächsten erwischen würde. Dieses Mal würde er ihm nicht mehr entkommen.

Schon kurze Zeit später tauchte seine Beute auf. Genau wie beim Vorigen schaffte der Junge es, ihn zu packten, und diesmal sank er seine Krallen in den Fisch, damit er ihm ja nicht entkommen konnte.

Obwohl seine Klauen bei weitem nicht so lang und gefährlich waren, wie die Sesshomarus, waren sie doch stabil und scharf genug, um die Haut des Fisches zu durchdringen. So verließ Inuyasha mit einem siegreichen Grinsen im Gesicht den Bach, und präsentierte stolz den Fisch in seinen Händen. Dieser sah etwas aufgerissen durch die Einstiche von Inuyashas Krallen aus.

Sesshomaru nickte seinen Kopf leicht. Das war all die Anerkennung, die sein Bruder für seinen Erfolg bekam.

„Und was nun?" fragte dieser unschuldig.

„Iss ihn. Du hast doch Hunger."

Inuyasha schaute den Fisch unsicher an.

„Aber… gehört der nicht vorher gebraten?"

„Wenn das so ist, dann mach dir ein Feuer, und brat ihn."

„Aber ich weiß doch nicht wie das geht."

„Dann lern es."

Frustriert und enttäuscht stand der Hanyou nun da. Es war schon ein zu bemitleidendes Bild. Er stand mit hängenden Ohren da, und der gefangene Fisch lag in einer der hängenden Arme des Kindes. Seine goldenen Augen zeigten Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit, ganz zu schweigen von der Hilflosigkeit. Es war ein einfach ein miserabler Anblick.

* * *

‚Bemitleidenswert, wenn er nicht bald lernt, sich selbst zu versorgen wird er nicht einmal erwachsen werden. Ich bezweifle, dass die Menschenfrau lang genug lebt.' Als er seinen kleinen Bruder so ansah, fragte er sich ein weiteres Mal, warum er sich das antat. 

Schließlich entschloss sich Sesshomaru, ihm dieses Mal zu helfen. Immerhin hatte Inuyasha es am Ende doch noch geschafft, sein Essen zu fangen. Also stand er auf, und nahm einige Hölzer, die in der Nähe lagen. Daraus baute er sich ein Lagerfeuer auf. Er nahm außerdem noch einige Steine, die er als Kreis um die Äste auflegte. Schlussendlich machte er sich an die Arbeit, das Feuer zu entzünden.

„Passt du eh genau auf? Morgen wirst du dir das Feuer selbst machen."

Er warf die Bemerkung über seine Schulter zu dem Jungen, der noch immer hinter ihm mit seinen Fisch stand, und ihn interessiert beobachtete. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, bevor er antwortete.

„Ja"

‚Wenigstens etwas.' Sesshomaru hatte schnell die Äste zum entflammen gebracht, und setzte sich wieder hin. ‚Mal sehen, was er nun tut' dachte sich die neugierige Seite in ihm. Inuyasha erwachte nun aus seiner Starre, und trat an das Feuer heran. Als er spürte, dass es schön warm war, versuchte er den Fisch über das Feuer zu halten, merkte aber schnell, dass das sehr heiß auf seinen Fingern wurde.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen überlegte der Junge kurz, bevor sich seine Miene wieder aufhellte. Begeistert rannte er zu den Büschen auf der Seite, und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem langen, dünnen Stecken zurück. Diesen steckte er in das Maul des Fisches, und steckte dann die andere Seite in den Boden. Als er sich sicher war, dass er nicht umfallen würde, setzte er sich zufrieden hin.

„Ich hab das schon mal gesehen. Ein paar Jungen in meinem Dorf haben das mal gemacht."

Sesshomaru gab ihm keine Antwort, war aber vorerst zufrieden mit dem Kleinen.


	4. Chapter 4

Guuuut... ich bin wieder zurück! Mit einem neuen Kapitel, und einer kleinen Bitte: schreibt mir Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob es euch gefällt.

* * *

„… mir ist langweilig!" jammerte Inuyasha. 

Er und der große Youkai waren früh am nächsten Morgen aufgebrochen, um weitere Kilometer zurückzulegen. Den ganzen Morgen über hatte der Mann kein einziges Wort zu ihm gesagt, weshalb Inuyasha einfach mit sich selbst geredet hatte.Nun war es Mittag, und auch seine Selbstgespräche waren ihm zu langweilig geworden.

Als sie im Laufe des Vormittags an einem Blumenfeld vorbeigekommen waren, war Inuyasha sofort hingelaufen, um sich auf der schönen Lichtung mitten im düsteren Wald umzusehen. Sesshomaru hatte ihm schweigend zugesehen, während der Junge versuchte Schmetterlinge zu fangen.

Doch schon nach nicht einmal einer Stunde waren sie weiter gezogen. Eigentlich hätten sie ihr Ziel schon längst erreichen sollen, doch da Sesshomaru menschliche Siedlungen mied, war ihre Reise um einiges länger, als die Straße, die direkt verlief.

Inuyasha merkte überhaupt nichts davon. Er war einfach froh, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm half. Er achtete nicht einmal darauf, in welche Richtung sie zogen, sondern folgte seinem Begleiter blind.

Nun beobachtete er fasziniert, wie ein kleiner Käfer versuchte, einen dünnen Ast zu erklettern. Das schwarze Insekt kroch langsam empor, direkt vor Inuyashas Nase vorbei, ohne sich von dessen Blick gestört zu fühlen. Schließlich hatte der Käfer die Spitze erreicht, und öffnete seine Flügel. Inuyasha starrte dem kleinen Ding sehnsüchtig nach, als es plötzlich wegflog.

Er seufzte. Konnte denn nicht irgendetwas Spannendes passieren? Er blickte nachdenklich zu der großen weißen Gestalt vor ihm.

„Kannst du mir nicht eine Geschichte erzählen?" fragte er unschuldig.

Der Youkai reagierte überhaupt nicht. Inuyasha probierte es noch einmal.

„Weißt du, die Jungen aus meinem Dorf erzählen immer, was für gefährliche Bestien ihre Väter erlegt haben." Inuyasha schwieg kurz. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so was über meinen Vater erzählen."

Überraschenderweise blieb der Youkai plötzlich stehen. Der Junge wäre fast gedankenverloren in ihn hineingelaufen, bemerkte das Hindernis jedoch rechtzeitig. Fragend blickte er zu dem Gesicht seines Begleiters. Dessen Augen starrten ihn seltsam an. Inuyasha wusste nicht, was dieser Blick bedeutete, aber irgendwie beunruhigte es den Hanyou.

* * *

‚_Vater?'_

Warum musste der Hanyou gerade über **Ihn** reden? War es nicht schon genug, dass sein Vater wegen dem Halbblut gestorben war? Musste er ihn nun erwähnen? Er hatte kein Recht, etwas über Vater zu erfahren, nicht dieser… Halb_mensch_.

Sesshomaru starrte den Jungen an, musterte ihn aufs Genaueste. Was war so besonders an der kleinen Missgeburt, dass er für ihn gestorben war? Er ist ein nichts, ein Insekt, dass früher oder später zerquetscht werden würde, nach Inuyashas Verhalten zu schließen eher früher.

Dennoch, im Moment war er, Sesshomaru derjenige, der dem Hanyou half, warum überhaupt? Er wusste noch immer keine Antwort. Seit fast zwei Tagen hatte er sich diese Frage nicht mehr gestellt. Jetzt traf sie ihn erneut mitten ihm Gesicht: Warum wollte er den Jungen am Leben lassen, sogar beschützen, wenn er doch eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, ihn zu töten?

Der Dämonlord wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Inuyasha unter seinem Blick unruhig wurde.

„Warum schaust du mich so komisch an?" fragte er herausfordernd.

Ohne zu antworten wandte Sesshomaru seinen Blick wieder nach vorn, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Inuyasha blickte ihm unsicher hinterher. Schließlich erwachte der Hanyou aus seiner Starre, und lief dem nun einige Meter entfernten Youkai hinterher.

„Hey! Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!"

„Hey!"

„H…"

„Sei leise!"

Inuyashas Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Sesshomaru hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich zu seinen, nun neben ihm herlaufenden, Bruder zu drehen, doch seine monotone Stimme hatte eine eisige Schärfe angenommen.

Ein paar Minuten gingen die beiden ungleichen Gestalten nebeneinander weiter. Dann versuchte es Inuyasha mit einer anderen Taktik. Anscheinend verhielt er sich heute reifer, als die letzten Tage.

„Kanntest du meinen Vater?"

Sesshomaru schwieg.

„Mama hat mir zwar ein bisschen über ihn erzählt, aber nicht viel. Ich will wissen wie er so war,… weil, viele in meinem Dorf sagen, dass alle Youkai böse sind, aber ich glaub nicht, dass mein Vater böse war."

Sesshomaru schwieg weiterhin.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass meine Mama ihn dann so sehr gemocht hätte. Sie schaut manchmal bei Nacht in den Himmel. Sie sieht dann immer so traurig aus."

Sesshomaru blickte zu ihm. Inuyasha machte zwar viele kleine Schritte um mit dem größeren Mann mitzukommen, starrte jedoch niedergeschlagen den Boden an.

„Ich kannte ihn."

„Oh?"

Verwirrt blickte Inuyasha zu dem Youkai auf. Sesshomaru sah nun erneut diese unschuldigen goldenen Augen, die ihn so aus seiner normalen Routine geworfen hatten. Jetzt hatte er dem Hanyou auch noch geantwortet.

Der kleine Junge blickte ihn weiterhin an, als wartete er darauf, mehr zu hören. Doch Sesshomaru sagte nichts mehr. Somit wurde die Reise schweigend fortgesetzt.

‚So klein. So schwach. So… nervig. Dennoch hab ich ihn am Leben gelassen bisher. Ich bezweifle, dass ich dafür eine Erklärung finden werde. Zumindest keine, die ich akzeptieren kann. Inuyasha… Sollte er je aufwachsen können, dann wird er bestimmt noch größere Schwierigkeiten verursachen.'

* * *

Die letzten zwei Tage hatte Izayoi es erfolgreich geschafft, sowohl ihren Eltern als auch ihrem so genannten Verlobten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch dies hatte andere Probleme verursacht. Sie hatte seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen. 

Nun gab es drei Möglichkeiten:

1. Sie könnte wieder aus ihrem Zimmer kommen, sich ihren Eltern stellen, und am Essen teilnehmen. So bequem diese Vorgangsweise auch war, sie war sich sicher, dass sie nie zum ersten Bissen kommen würde, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wieder wütend den Saal verlassen hätte.

2. Sie könnte versuchen, sich in die Küche zu schleichen. Zwar missfiel ihr ein solches Verhalten, hatte aber den Vorteil, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht treffen würde, und abgesehen davon, niemand würde in der Küche nach ihr suchen. Allerdings würde das zu neuen Gerüchten im Haus führen.

3. Sie könnte das Ganze einfach vergessen, und weiterhin hungern. Ein paar Tage würde sie schon noch durchhalten, und vielleicht haben ihre Eltern bis dahin verstanden, dass sie unter keinen Umständen diesen Soldaten heiraten würde.

Hm, bei dieser beschränkten Auswahl, gefiel ihr die zweite Möglichkeit am Besten. Tja, dann mal los.

Lady Izayoi stand elegant von ihrem Futon auf, und schlich, soweit das mit den vielen Lagen an Stoff, die sie trug, möglich war, zur Tür ihres Zimmers. Vorsichtig schob sie diese zur Seite, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, und blickte auf den Gang.

Leise konnte sie Stimmen hören, aber diese schienen weit entfernt zu sein. Vermutlich trainierten die Soldaten draußen auf dem Hof. Ihre Kleidung etwas vom Boden hochhebend, machte sie sich auf den Weg um etwas zu Essen zu bekommen, zumindest hoffte sie, dass sich die Küche in dieser Richtung befand. Sicher war sie sich nicht.

Nach einigen Ecken nahm sie einen köstlichen Geruch wahr. Anscheinend hatte sie sich nicht geirrt. Durch den guten Geruch geleitet, schlich sie ein wenig schneller weiter. Nun war sie sehr nahe an ihrem Ziel. Schließlich bog sie um eine weitere Ecke, und tatsächlich, vor ihr befand sich die Küche.

Dort war bereits sehr viel los. Diener rannten hin und her, Köche fluchten, während sie an ihren Kochstellen arbeiteten. Warum waren die alle so aufgeregt? War ein großes Fest geplant?

Durch ihre Fragen abgelenkt, merkte sie zu spät, wer ebenfalls in dem Raum stand. Langsam drehte sich der Mann in ihre Richtung. Als er sie bemerkte, begann er zu lächeln. Es war niemand anderes als Shorin. ‚Na toll'

„Izayoi-sama, wie schön, euch hier zu treffen. Allerdings wundert es mich, dass ihr euch für die Vorbereitungen des heutigen Abends interessiert." Begrüßte er sie zufrieden.

„Vorbereitung? Gibt es heute Abend etwa ein Fest?"

„Allerdings. Heute Abend wird man unsere Verlobung feiern, Izayoi."

Sie bemerkte, wie er nur ihren Namen sagte. Anscheinend war er der Meinung, dass er dazu das Recht hatte. Wie überzeugt er doch von sich war, typisch Soldat.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ihr mich respektvoll anredet, Shorin. Immerhin sind wir noch lange nicht vermählt."

„Natürlich, Izayoi-_sama_"

„Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigt, ich ziehe mich zurück."

Soviel zu Möglichkeit zwei. Der erste Plan war nun auch unmöglich, da sie vermutlich nicht einmal bis zum Esstisch kommen würde, womit Plan drei in Kraft trat. Zurück in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

„Was machst du da?" 

Inuyasha und Sesshomaru hatten mittlerweile das Ende des Waldes erreicht. Von nun an mussten sie über offene Felder gehen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Dies bedeutete außerdem, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich an Menschendörfer vorbeikommen würden. Wie unerfreulich.

Der Dämonenlord stand wenige Meter entfernt vom Waldrand, und dachte nach. Wollte er sich dies nun wirklich antun? Mit dem Hanyou durch dieses menschenverseuchte Land wandern? Das war er doch nicht einmal wert. Vielleicht reichte es ja, dem Jungen den Weg zu weisen, und dann würde er schon selbst hinfinden.

Na, lieber nicht. Vermutlich würde er bloß mit ein paar Pfeilen in der Brust, in irgendeinem Loch landen, und dort von den Raben gefressen werden. Das traute er dem Hanyou allemal zu.

„Hallo? Sag schon, wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

Besagter Junge blickte den Youkai mit seinen unschuldigen goldenen Augen an, während er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen sprang.

Natürlich konnte er die Nervensäge auch einfach töten. Dann wären all seine Probleme, die in den letzten Tagen aufgetaucht sind, aus der Welt. Aber nein, aus irgendeinem ihm unerfindlichen Grund, konnte er es nicht.

„Wo…"

„Komm"

Zielstrebig schritt Sesshomaru weiter, und verließ nach wenigen Metern den Wald. Der Wald, der ihm seinen momentanen Begleiter verschafft hatte. Inuyasha folgte ihm ohne weiter nachzufragen, sah sich jedoch verwundert um, als er nun lauter Felder und Wiesen sah. Er hatte schon geglaubt, dass sie ewig in dem Wald bleiben würden.

Sesshomaru blieb ein weiteres Mal stehen. Dieses Mal sah er nach rechts, und der Junge folgte interessiert seinem Blick. Etwas entfernt entdeckten beide weißhaarigen Personen zwei Kinder, die lachend über die Wiesen liefen.

Allerdings war die Reaktion der Brüder komplett verschieden. Inuyasha fing erfreut zum Grinsen an, immerhin hatte er seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit der kleinen Katzendämonin keine anderen Leute gesehen, geschweige denn andere Kinder.

Sesshomaru dagegen wäre am Liebsten gleich wieder umgekehrt. Es war ja nicht so, als wenn er vollkommen bösartig war. Aber er hatte seine Prinzipien. Wenn jemand ihm im Weg war, so musste dieser beseitigt werden, egal, ob dieser das absichtlich getan hatte oder nicht. Durch diese Überzeugung hatte er den Ruf eines eiskalten Mörders bekommen.

Allerdings, genauso wie diese Überzeugung zu seiner Person gehörte, war er auch der Ansicht, dass es unrecht war, Kinder zu töten. Auf diese Weise kam er nun in eine gewisse Zwickmühle. Die Kinder würden sofort Alarm schlagen, sollten sie die beiden entdecken, und um das zu verhindern müsste er die beiden töten. Doch das würde wieder im Gegensatz zu seinem zweiten Prinzip stehen.

Nicht gerade überraschenderweise nahm Inuyasha ihm in diesem Fall jede Entscheidung ab.

* * *

‚Hm, ob die beiden mit mir spielen würden? Ich mag einen Freund haben. Yumi war nett, aber dann ist ja was passiert. Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut. Aber vielleicht mögen die dort mich auch? Vielleicht sind ja nur die Kinder aus meinem Dorf so gemein.' 

Wie in Trance bewegte er sich auf die beiden zu. Als er etwas näher kam, erkannte er, dass die beiden etwas älter als er waren, und einer davon ein Mädchen war. Die beiden tollten noch immer ahnungslos herum, und lachten die ganze Zeit.

Schließlich hatte Inuyasha die beiden erreicht. Er wusste es zwar nicht, aber Sesshomaru beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, bewegte sich allerdings keinen Millimeter. Der Hanyou stand nun nur wenige Meter entfernt von den Menschenkindern und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ähm, Hallo!"

Überrascht blickten die beiden schwarzhaarigen Kinder auf, und starrten verwundert den Neuankömmling an. Dann streifte der Blick des Mädchens zu seinem Kopf, oder genauer gesagt, zu seinen Ohren, und sie schrie.

Aufgeschreckt wich Inuyasha einige Schritte zurück. Die beiden Kinder nutzten dies, um schnell vor dem vermeintlichen Monster zu fliehen. Sowohl er als auch Sesshomaru konnten nun das aufgeregte Rufen aus der Richtung hören, in die die beiden Kinder gerannt waren.

Nur kurz darauf kamen die Männer eines Dorfes. Jeder von ihnen war entweder mit einem Speer oder einer ähnlichen Waffe bestückt. Manche trugen auch Pfeil und Bogen, und innerhalb von kurzer Zeit waren alle diese Waffen auf Klein-Inuyasha gerichtet.

Dieser starrte sie ängstlich aus großen wässrigen Augen an, und wusste nicht, was eigentlich passiert war. So was war ihm noch nie in seinem eigenen Dorf widerfahren. Warum schauten ihn die Männer alle so böse an? Er hatte doch gar nichts getan.

* * *

Sesshomaru hatte dem Geschehen schweigend zugesehen. Dummer kleiner Hanyou. Er hatte die Männer schon vor seinem Bruder gesehen, wollte aber erst einmal abwarten, was geschehen würde. Er hielt zwar nicht viel von Menschen, aber dennoch war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie auch ein Kind töten würden, nur weil es Dämonenblut in sich trug. 

Tatsächlich schien es so, als hätten sie genau das mit Inuyasha vor. Da konnte man wieder sehen, dass Menschen nicht die geringste Ahnung von Würde und Ehre hatten.

Mit erhobenen Waffen näherten sie sich dem Hanyou. Beschimpften ihn, nannten ihn Monster. Doch in Wahrheit waren sie doch die Monster, da sie ein wehrloses kleines Kind attackierten.

Was dachte er da überhaupt, eigentlich sollte es ihm komplett egal sein, was mit dem Jungen passierte. Er war nicht sein Kind, sondern nur ein ungewollter kleiner Bruder, und dennoch… Irgendwie, in irgendeinem kleinen Eck in seinem, er konnte es kaum denken, Herzen mochte er den kleinen naiven Hanyou.

Auf alle Fälle, wenn all das vorbei war, dann würde er, Sesshomaru, eine längere Reise machen, und erst wiederkommen, wenn der Kleine etwas älter ist. Dann wird er auch endlich den Schandfleck der Familie töten, und vorbei mit diesen Ärgernissen.

Nun aber zurück zum Geschehen. Der Dämon sah, wie Inuyasha immer weiter zurückwich, doch die Menschen näherten sich ihm unaufhaltsam. Plötzlich stolperte der Hanyou. Er landete auf seinem Hintern und blieb dort vor Angst gelähmt sitzen.

Einer der Männer holte mit seinem Holzspeer aus, und wollte ihn in Inuyashas Körper rammen, als ihn plötzlich ein Windstoß bremsen ließ. Verwundert blickte der Mann auf die Stelle, wo der Junge gerade noch gesessen war, doch dort befand sich nur noch Gras.

Auch die anderen Männer blickten sich verwundert um. Schließlich schrie einer entsetzt auf, und deutete in eine Richtung. Alle Köpfe wandten sich in die gedeutete Richtung und sahen ihr kleines Opfer in den Armen eines größeren Youkais.

„Seid vorsichtig Männer. Der könnte uns Probleme machen!"

Sesshomaru stand ruhig da, während er mit dem rechten Arm den verschreckten Hanyou festhielt, und wartete auf ihren nächsten Schritt. Nun bewegten sich die Menschen langsam auf ihn zu, auf genau dieselbe Art, wie zuvor bei Inuyasha.

Plötzlich jedoch griffen sie mit einem Kampfschrei alle zusammen an. Mit natürlicher Leichtfertigkeit wich Sesshomaru ihnen aus. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit waren die Männer außer Atem, und der Youkai stand wieder regungslos da.

„Was… jetzt?"

Die Männer sahen sich ratlos an. Keiner von ihnen hatte die geringste Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Der Verursacher dieser Ratlosigkeit stand noch immer in der sleben Position, und blickte sie teilnahmslos an.

„Vielleicht, wenn wir es noch einmal versuchen?"

„Das hat keinen Sinn, er würde bloß wieder ausweichen."

„Warum attackiert er eigentlich nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung, ist ja auch egal, das ist ein Youkai!"

Schließlich wandte sich einer der Männer zu Sesshomaru. Er hatte sich aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten, und schweigend nachgedacht. Nun trat er, scheinbar selbstsicher doch innerlich beunruhigt, einen Schritt vor, und sprach zu Sesshomaru:

„Was willst du hier, Youkai?"

Jedoch antwortete besagter Dämon wieder nicht.

„Antworte mir, was willst du von uns?"

„Die Menschenfrau Izayoi, wo befindet sie sich."

Sesshomaru hatte keine Lust, sich weiter mit diesen Bauern aufzuhalten. Sollten sie ihm eine Antwort geben, so könnte sich seine Reise verkürzen, und wenn nicht, dann sollte ihn das auch nicht stören.

„Izayoi-sama?"

„Was will der Dämon von ihr?"

„Bestimmt ist das der Youkai, der sie verführt hat."

„Das heißt, dass das kleine Monster das Kind dieser… Verbindung ist!"

Sesshomaru konnte das Geflüster im Hintergrund genau hören, und es missfiel ihm, dass diese _Kreaturen_ dachten, er würde sich mit einer Menschenfrau abgeben. Wie können sie es wagen zu glauben, er würde etwas so Verachtenswertes wie einen Hanyou in die Welt setzen?

„Das Schloss wo sie sich befindet, liegt östlich von hier, die Straße führt direkt dorthin." Der Youkai war überrascht, dass der Mann tatsächlich seine Frage beantwortete, jedoch ließ das folgende Kommentar seine Stimmung weiter verdüstern.

„Ich hoffe, du und diese… Frau werden elend verrotten zusammen mit diesem Teufelskind."

Blitzschnell setzte Sesshomaru seinen Bruder ab, und hatte nur Augenblicke später den Menschen am Hals gepackt. Langsam hob er ihn vom Boden.

„Sei vorsichtig wie du zu mir sprichst, Mensch."

Achtlos ließ er den Mann los, der keuchend zu Boden fiel, dann drehte er sich um, und setzte seine Reise nach Osten fort. Er wandte sich kein einziges Mal um, wusste jedoch, dass Inuyasha ihm eilig folgte. Auch wusste er, dass die Menschen ihm hasserfüllt nachblickten.

Was er noch nicht wusste war, dass noch am selben Tag ein Bote losgeschickt wurde, um das Schloss vor dem Youkai zu warnen.


	5. Chapter 5

Halloo!... ich bin wieder da :) (ich glaube so ne Nachricht schreib ich nicht zum ersten mal) Auf alle Fälle, anch langer Pause ein weiteres Kapitel. Nach verlängerter Sommerpause sozusagen...

* * *

Sesshomaru und Inuyasha konnten bereits eine große Strecke zurücklegen bevor es dämmerte. Da sie nun sowieso durch die offenen Felder mussten, hatte der Dämon den direkten Weg eingeschlagen. Er wollte die ganze Geschichte jetzt so schnell wie möglich beenden. Er hatte genug von der ganzen Aufregung.

Die Straße, die sie lange Zeit folgten, denn üblicherweise führten diese zu größeren Dörfer, oder Schlössern, höchst wahrscheinlich sogar dem Haus, dass sie suchten, war wie ausgestorben. Auf keinem der Felder, die sie passierten arbeitete irgendwer, und eine Gefahr schien in der Luft zu liegen.

Sesshomaru versicherte sich mehrmals, dass kein anderer Youkai in der Nähe war, denn er traute dieser Stille nicht. Sein Bruder bemerkte allerdings nichts davon. ‚Sind alle Kinder so unaufmerksam?' fragte er sich. Jedoch je weiter sie gingen, desto ruhiger wurde der Hanyou. Er schien langsam zu erkennen, dass etwas seltsam war.

Schließlich durchquerten sie ein Dorf. Als sie sich diesem genähert hatten, hatte Sesshomaru kurz gezögert, dann jedoch beschlossen weiterzugehen. Der Grund war, dass er Blut riechen konnte. Die Bewohner des Dorfes waren abgeschlachtet worden. Der Youkai passte seine Route so an, dass die beiden weißhaarigen Brüder nicht direkt in der Dorf kommen würden. Dort hatte nämlich der Großteil der Hinrichtungen stattgefunden.

„Sesshomaru…?", sprach Inuyasha zögerlich.

Der andere bewegte seinen Kopf leicht, was den Jungen die Sicherheit gab, dass er zuhörte, auch wenn er sich nicht umdrehte.

„Was ist hier passiert? Wo sind die ganzen Leute hin?"

Sesshomaru antwortete ihm nicht, beschleunigte aber seine Schritte. Der Junge sollte nicht zu lange in so einer Umgebung bleiben.

* * *

Inuyasha blickte sich zu allen Seiten um. Er sah die Holzhütten, und auch, dass Dinge sich darin befanden, doch die Bewohner fehlten, und es war auch viel zu still. Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, und blieb nun ganz dicht bei seinem Begleiter. Außerhalb der Häuser lagen einige Kisten zerbrochen auf der Straße, und der Junge musste aufpassen, dass er nicht auf einen der Holzsplitter stieg. 

„Sesshomaru…?"

Inuyasha musste einfach etwas sagen, irgendwas, nur um diese Stille zu durchbrechen. Erwartungsgemäß bekam er keine Antwort, doch als das Kind aufsah, bemerkte es, dass der Mann seinen Kopf leicht bewegt hatte, das genügte ihm.

„Was ist hier passiert? Wo sind die ganzen Leute hin?"

Eigentlich wollte er noch viel mehr fragen, wollte nicht einmal wirklich wissen was passiert war, sondern eher beruhigende Worte hören, so wie seine Mutter es oft tat. Er wollte hören, dass jemand auf ihn aufpasste. Doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Der andere beschleunigte sogar seine Schritte, weshalb Inuyasha sich unerwünscht fühlte. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er sein Tempo anpasste.

Sie hatten bereits zwei Drittel des Dorfes durchquert, als Sesshomaru stoppte. Inuyasha war wieder zu sehr in seiner Umgebung vertieft, als dass er es bemerkte, und schritt versehentlich an dem Mann vorbei. Erst seine Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Stopp"

Verwirrt blieb er tatsächlich stehen, und drehte sich zu dem anderen um. Der Youkai stand ruhig wie immer da, und blickte an ihm vorbei, an eine Stelle am Boden. Neugierig drehte sich Inuyasha um, nur um in die leblosen Augen eines alten Mannes zu blicken. Inuyashas Augen weiteten sich.

Der Mann, der vor ihm auf den Boden lag, war alt, jedoch war er nicht einen natürlichen Tod gestorben. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Blut verschmiert, und um ihn herum hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet. Das Blut schien bereits eingetrocknet, doch hatte es nichts von seinem furchtbaren Anblick verloren.

* * *

Der Junge stand einfach nur da, und starrte hinab auf den toten Menschen. Kein einziger Muskel schien sich mehr zu bewegen, und es schien fast so, als hätte auch sein Herz gestoppt. Doch Sesshomaru wusste es besser. Sein Bruder war einfach in einen Schockzustand verfallen. Er hatte es gewusst, deshalb hatte er versucht das Massaker zu umgehen, doch anschienend wurde jemand weiter außerhalb getötet, zu dumm. 

„Komm weiter"

Der Junge bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Sofort"

Noch immer bekam er keine Reaktion.

„Inuyasha!"

Der Kopf des Jungen schnellte zu ihm, und nun starrten diese geweiteten, glasigen Augen ihn direkt an. Sesshomaru konnte nicht anders, als sprachlos zurückschauen. Den Kleinen so zu sehen ließ ihn für einen Moment alles vergessen.

Irgendwo in seinem Herzen schien sich ein Schalter umzulegen, denn er trat zu dem Jungen, und hob ihn hoch. Er drückte ihn zu sich, und sorgte so dafür, dass Inuyasha den toten Körper nicht mehr sehen konnte. Schnell verließ Sesshomaru das Dorf, und setzte den Jungen erst wieder ab, als er sich außer Sichtweite des Dorfes befand.

Der Junge saß nun am Boden, und starrte vor sich hin. Der Youkai hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, und blickte in die Ferne. Sesshomaru versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Was sollte das? Hatte er in diesem einen Moment, wo ihn diese Augen so verloren angestarrt hatten, so ganz ohne den üblichen Glanz des Lebens, etwa so etwas wie Verantwortung gegenüber dem Hanyou gespürt, vielleicht sogar mehr? Er schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas konnte ihm einfach nicht passieren, es durfte einfach nicht sein. Er würde nicht schwach werden, wie es sein Vater zum Schluss geworden war.

Dennoch traute er sich vorerst nicht, zu dem Jungen zu schauen, denn auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, er konnte diese leeren Augen nicht ertragen, aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund wollte er wieder eine dieser nervigen Fragen hören, die Inuyasha vorher gestellt hatte.

„Wer hat ihn getötet?" fragte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich nicht um.

„Räuber"

„Räuber?"

„Menschen. Sie überfallen oft Reisende, und manchmal auch Dörfer."

„Warum tun sie das?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, es sind Menschen. Menschen begehen oft Verbrechen gegenüber ihresgleichen ohne Grund."

„Wirklich?..."

Inuyasha verfiel kurze Zeit in Schweigen.

„Ich dachte immer, es gäbe einen Grund warum die Leute in meinem Dorf mich so hassen. Ist das etwa auch ohne Grund?"

Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich Sesshomarus Augen. Der Junge konnte das natürlich nicht sehen, da er noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Hassen sie dich denn?"

„Sie… sie werfen Steine nach mir, und nennen mich Halbblut, sie sagen dieses Wort, als wäre es etwas ganz Furchtbares, doch meine Mutter erklärt mir nie, was es bedeutet."

Sesshomaru schwieg für einen Moment, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder.

„Halbblut bedeutet, dass du weder ein Mensch noch ein Dämon bist. Menschen fürchten sich vor uns Dämonen, und glauben, dass du wie wir bist, doch das stimmt nicht. Aus Sicht der Dämonen bist du nichts weiter als ein Mensch, der ein wenig dämonisches Blut in sich trägt, und wegen dieser ‚Mischung' wirst du von uns noch mehr verabscheut als die Menschen."

Er hatte diese Worte möglichst emotionslos gesagt, doch offensichtlich hatte die Formulierung gereicht, um Inuyasha zu sagen, dass er der Meinung zustimmte.

„Hasst du mich auch?" fragte er leise.

Sesshomaru gab ihm nicht gleich eine Antwort, sondern blickte ihn einige Zeit an. Tat er das etwa? Konnte er wirklich diesen Jungen hassen für etwas, für das er nichts kann? Bis vor ein paar Tagen wäre die Antwort auf alle Fälle ‚ja' gewesen, doch jetzt? Er drehte Inuyasha wieder den Rücken zu.

„Sag schon", verlangte der Junge.

„Hmpf"

* * *

Inuyasha schaute den anderen wütend und verzweifelt an. 

„Sag schon"

„Hmpf"

Noch immer stand der Mann einfach nur da, und schwieg. Warum konnte er ihm nicht einfach eine Antwort geben, auch wenn Inuyasha sich sicher war, dass er sie bereits wusste. Deshalb flüsterte er:

„Warum hilfst du mir dann?"

Wieder bekam er keine Antwort, doch der Dämon drehte sich wieder zu ihm, und kam sogar näher. Obwohl Inuyasha nun wieder Angst vor dem Mann hatte, blieb er wo er war, und starrte ihn an.

Sesshomaru kniete sich vor ihn, und blickte ihn seine Augen. Der Junge wurde etwas unruhig, als diese kühlen Augen so nah bei ihm waren, und ihn so intensiv beobachteten. Schließlich streckte der Dämon eine Hand aus, und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Was tust du da?"

Der andere antwortete ihm noch immer nicht. Noch immer schien er jede einzelnen Zentimeter von Inuyashas Gesicht zu studieren. Nach scheinbar endloser Zeit zog er seine Hand zurück.

„Weißt du, dass du Vater sehr ähnlich siehst?"

Inuyasha zog verwundert seine Augenbrauen zusammen, und blickte den Dämon weiterhin verwirrt an.

„Natürlich, die dämonischen Markierungen fehlen, aber die Augen, und dein Gesicht überhaupt ähneln seinem sehr."

„Woher kanntest du meinen Vater?" wiederholte Inuyasha die Frage, die er vor Tagen bereits gestellt hatte.

Der weißhaarige Mann vor ihm zögerte kurz, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich bin dein Halb-Bruder"

* * *

Zur selben Zeit an anderer Stelle, um genau zu sein in dem Schloss, das die Brüder ansteuerten gab es derweil viel zu erledigen. Die Diener waren bereits dabei Vorbereitungen für die kommende Hochzeit zu treffen. Tatsächlich hatte der Herr des Hauses vor seine Tochter so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten. 

Diese verließ ihr Zimmer kaum noch, und schickte immer ihre Dienerinnen um Essen zu holen. Izayoi redete kaum noch mit jemandem, wenn sie nicht gerade Befehle aussprach, und trauerte um den Verlust ihres Sohnes zu verarbeiten.

Derzeit stand ihre Mutter im Raum, und versuchte ihrer Tochter „Vernunft" einzureden.

„Hör auf so zu schmollen. Du solltest dich freuen, Shorin ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, und bestimmt ein guter Ehemann. Bald schon wird deine Hochzeit sein, also solltest du dich dementsprechend vorbereiten."

„Ich habe keine Lust, mich auf eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten, weil kein solches Event stattfinden wird. Ich werde niemanden heiraten, und mich auf die Suche nach meinem Sohn begeben, warum willst du nicht verstehen, dass ich keinen Mann brauche?"

Izayoi war aufgebracht aufgestanden, als sie antwortete, und hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ihre Mutter war im Anblick ihrer Entschlossenheit zurückgewichen, und hielt eine Hand schützend vor ihrer Brust. Ihre Augen waren im Schock geweitet.

Als Izayoi dies sah, atmete sie tief ein, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, und trat zurück, um ihre Mutter nicht weiter zu ängstigen. Sie war eine schreckhafte Frau.

„Es tut mir Leid Mutter, aber bitte lass mich jetzt allein."

Hastig verließ oben genannte Frau den Raum ihrer Tochter, und kam den ganzen Nachmittag nicht wieder.

* * *

Seit sich die beiden ausgesprochen hatten, war Inuyasha fasziniert seinem Bruder gefolgt. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er einen Bruder hatte, jemand ganz starken und mächtigen, der die gemeinen Jungen aus seinem Dorf zusammenschlagen konnte, wenn er es wollte. 

Der Junge malte es sich gerade aus, wie es wäre, wenn Sesshomaru mit ihm und seiner Mutter leben wollte. Der Dämon würde ihm beibringen zu jagen, und ihn vor den älteren Jungen des Dorfes beschützen, und niemand würde sich mehr trauen ihn zu beschimpfen.

Endlich hatte er mal jemanden zu dem er aufschauen konnte. Ja, er schaute zu seiner Mutter auf, aber das war etwas anderes. Sie war seine Mutter, ein ‚Mädchen'. Das hier war was ganz anderes.

„Was machen wir heute?"

Gespannt wartete der Junge auf eine Antwort, bekam aber keine. Der Dämon blickte einfach weiter stur geradeaus.

„Sag schon, kennst du irgendwelche Spiele?"

Inuyasha versuchte sich nicht von dem Desinteresse des anderen entmutigen zu lassen, dennoch sank seine Laune wieder ein bisschen.

„Dann erzähl mir zumindest irgendwelche Geschichten… Biiiiiiitteeeee!!!!"

Endlich blickte der Ältere zu ihm hinab. Fast eine Minute lang standen sie sich gegenüber und blickten sich einfach nur an. Plötzlich schien Sesshomaru zu seufzen, zumindest glaubte Inuyasha das zu sehen. Denn man konnte bei dem großen Dämon nie genau wissen.

„Wie ist dein Leben mit deiner Mutter?"

Für einen Moment stutzte der Junge, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch fröhlich beantwortete er die Frage des anderen.

„Also… Mama und ich leben in einem großen Haus und wir gehen fast jeden Tag in unseren Garten. Wenn es schön ist, dann essen wir auch manchmal dort. Mama pflückt dann Blumen, und macht einen schönen Strauß, den sie mir dann gibt. Die Blumen dort riechen so gut."

Inuyasha schloss seine Augen und sog Luft durch die Nase ein. In seinem Kopf schien er sich gerade in dem Garten zu befinden.

„Mama will, dass ich viel lern, damit ich all den Leuten beweisen kann, wie klug ich bin. Darum lernen wir oft am Nachmittag im Haus, und manchmal auch im Garten. Oft spielen wir dann auch mit meinem Ball, den Mama mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat."

Plötzlich blickte der Junge traurig zu Boden. Sesshomaru beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und wartete. Inuyasha schien an ein schlechtes Erlebnis zu denken.

„Die Kinder aus dem Dorf mögen mich nicht. Eigentlich mögen mich alle nicht, aber ich verstehe nicht warum. Weißt du warum die mich nicht leiden können?"

Erwartend blickte der Junge zu seinem Bruder auf. Dieser wandte sich wieder zu ihm, und blickte stumm zurück. Nach einigen Minuten sprach er doch.

„Es liegt nicht an dir, sie hassen nur, was du darstellst, was du bist."

„Also das was du vorher gesagt hast, nicht?" fragte er nachdenklich.

Der andere nickte nur leicht, und beschleunigte seine Schritte ein wenig.

* * *

Hoffe, dass das Kapitelchen passt, und eure erwartungen sind nicht zu sehr enttäuscht... hab mir Mühe gegeben nach meiner langen Pause. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nicht mehr lange. Er konnte es riechen, sie waren nah an ihrem Ziel. Vielleicht nur noch ein oder zwei Tage, und dann war er den Braten los. Das Schloss konnte nicht mehr fern sein, denn die Dörfer die er wahrnehmen konnte wurden immer mehr.

Der vergangene Tag war lang gewesen, doch sie hatten ein großes Stück ihrer Reise geschafft. Nebenbei schien es dem Dämon fast so, als wäre Inuyasha allein in den wenigen Tagen die sie unterwegs waren um einiges stärker geworden.

Sesshomaru versuchte noch immer menschliche Siedlungen möglichst zu meiden, weshalb es nicht zu viele Zwischenfälle gab, doch seit dem Morgen mussten sie zwangsweise der Handelsstraße folgen, da zu beiden Seiten nur Reisfelder zu sehen waren, und daher ein anderer Weg versperrt.

Noch hatten sie keine Probleme gehabt mit Banditen, doch seit sie am Vortag das geplünderte Dorf entdeckt hatten, prüfte Sesshomaru immer wieder, ob in der Nähe Blut zu wittern war. Zum einen tat er dies, um seinem Bruder weitere Leichen wie damals zu ersparen, aber andererseits auch um zu vermeiden, dass sie selbst als Opfer für diese Menschen auserkoren werden konnten.

Natürlich, diese Räuber hatten keine Chance gegen ihn, aber er hatte kein Interesse daran, in der Anwesenheit Inuyashas jemanden zu töten. Der Junge musste die eigentliche Tat noch nicht unbedingt beobachten, das würde sicherlich noch früh genug passieren.

Inuyasah war ihm an diesem Tag bisher nur schweigend gefolgt. Doch Sesshomaru konnte spüren, wie der Junge allmählich wieder zu erwachen schien, und immer vergnügter hinterher lief. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber irgendwie gefiel ihm die Lebensfreude die der jüngere zu Tage brachte.

Plötzlich lief Inuyasha vor, um direkt vor seinem großen Bruder stehen zu bleiben. Ein breites Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, und seine Ohren bewegten sich aufgeregt in alle Richtungen, um jedes, noch so leise Geräusch wahrzunehmen.

„Weißt du, wir haben auch solche Reisfelder zuhause, auch wenn sie nicht ganz so groß sind wie die hier."

Dann schien er plötzlich an etwas anderes zu denken, denn sein fröhliches Gesicht wirkte einen Moment lang traurig.

„Ich vermisse Mama. Wann werden wir sie denn finden?"

„Bald"

Das war die einzige Antwort die er ihm gab, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte, und Inuyasha begeistert folgte.

* * *

Pünktlich, zu Mittag machten sie einen Halt, denn sie waren an einem kleinen Bach angekommen, der Mitten zwischen den Feldern verlief. Denn hier konnten sie etwas Wasser trinken, der Bach schien sauber genug zu sein, trotz seiner Nähe zu den menschlichen Siedlungen, und außerdem konnte Inuyasha am Ufer einige Beeren essen.

Zum Fischen war es nach Sesshomarus Ansicht zu gefährlich für den jungen Hanyou. Zu leicht konnte er sich ablenken lassen, und dann als Beute für die Männer der Dörfer enden, und so gewohnt er nun an den Jungen war, er würde sicher nicht dem Kleinen das Essen fertig servieren.

Begierig blickte Inuyasha den kleinen Fischen im Bach nach, die Flussabwärts schwammen. Der Bach war an der Stelle wo sie Halt machten besonders ruhig, womit es für Inuyasha möglich gewesen wäre, Hineinzusteigen, doch noch wartete er auf ein ‚ok' seines Bruders.

„Nicht, iss die Beeren hier, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Enttäuscht wandte sich der Hanyou gehorsam ab von den verführerischen, leckeren Wassertieren, und begann besagte Beeren zu pflücken und zu verspeisen.

„Ist es noch weit?" fragte er zwischen zwei Beeren.

Als er aufblickte von seinem Mittagessen sah er Sesshomaru beim Wasser knien, und Wasser trinken. Bisher hatte er den Älteren nie etwas zu sich nehmen gesehen, weshalb er erstaunt zuschaute.

Erst nachdem sich zwei goldene Augen auf ihn richteten bemerkte er, dass er ihn anstarrte, und sein Mund etwas offen stand. Schnell wandte sich Inuyasha wieder seinen Beeren zu, und wurde leicht rot.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass es unhöflich war Leute anzustarren. Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Fragend drehte er sich wieder zu dem Dämon um, der mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden war.

„Was isst du eigentlich? Ich hab dich noch nie essen gesehen, und jetzt erst etwas trinken."

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt Sesshomaru wieder davon, Inuyasha dicht auf den Fersen.

„Komm schon, ich will es wissen!"

„Nein"

„Biiiiittttteeeee!!"

„Nein"

Inuyasha ließ sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln, er versuchte seinen besten Trick, der klappte jedes Mal. Er lief wieder vor dem anderen her, und drehte sich schließlich mit einem so bemitleidenswerten Blick um, dass so manches Mädchen zum Weinen angefangen hätte. Inuyasha wusste das aus Erfahrung.

„Biiiiitttteee"

Er setzte noch Einen drauf, denn er versuchte ganz traurige große Augen zu machen. Das konnte gar nicht mehr schief gehen. Innerlich grinste der Junge, er würde seine Antwort bekommen.

Sesshomaru blieb für einen Moment fast sprachlos stehen. Wie sah ihn dieser Junge denn nun schon wieder an. Was genau dachte er denn damit erreichen zu können? Dachte der dumme kleine Hanyou etwa, er könnte ihn so dazu bringen, ihm irgendetwas zu verraten?

Allerdings, das musste er sich eingestehen, sah Inuyasha wirklich so jämmerlich aus, dass man fast mit ihm Mitleid bekommen konnte… wenn er denn wirklich so interessiert war an seinen Essgewohnheiten, dann sollte er es ihm doch sagen, dann ist er zumindest wieder fröhlich.

…Moment, was dachte er denn da überhaupt. Sicher nicht. Er wird sich doch nicht von einem Hanyou so sehr einwickeln lassen, selbst wenn es sein eigener Halbbruder ist, dass er ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllt, nur um ihn glücklich zu machen. Dumme Gefühle, da sieht man wieder wo man mit Hilfsbereitschaft landet… im Verderben.

„…Nein"

„Aber…"

Jetzt fing der Junge auch noch zum Weinen an. Wie die großen Krokodilstränen so schwer über sein Gesicht fielen. Vielleicht…

„Hmpf"

Mittlerweile wusste Inuyasha wie er so einen Laut interpretieren musste. In diesem Fall glich es einem ‚Ja'. Er hatte gelernt, dass sein Bruder nicht gerne zustimmte, sondern meist ein stummes Einverständnis gab. So wartete er nun ungeduldig auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich brauche nicht jeden Tag Nahrung wie du, oder die Menschen. Nur weil du mich nicht siehst wie ich esse, heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht tue. Jetzt hör auf dumme Fragen zu stellen."

Inuyasha war nicht erfreut von dieser Antwort. Er hatte sich eine etwas spannendere Erklärung erhofft, vielleicht sogar eine Geschichte aus der Welt der Dämonen, und nun das. Irgendwie war sein Bruder langweilig.

* * *

Am Schloss wurden weiterhin Vorbereitungen für die kommende Hochzeit getroffen, als ein Bote kam. Er hatte Nachricht über den weißen Dämon mit. Denn seit dem Zwischenfall wenige Tage zuvor, wurden Sesshomaru und Inuyasha ständig überwacht.

Noch gab es keinen Befehl, sie zu konfrontieren, doch allmählich wurden die Bewohner des Schlosses unruhig, da der Youkai direkt auf das Schloss zuhielt. Der Schlossherr fürchtete sogar einen Angriff.

Izayoi hatte davon noch nichts gehört. Man versuchte mit allen mitteln zu verhindern, dass sie davon erfuhr. Zum Teil um sie nicht zu belasten, immerhin stand ihre Hochzeit davor, worauf sich jede Braut (man bemerke den Sarkasmus) freute, und außerdem wusste man nicht, ob dieser Dämon nicht vielleicht sogar ihr alter Liebhaber war. Immerhin die Beschreibung passte in etwa.

„Was habt ihr mir zu berichten?"

„Mein Herr, es tut mir Leid, aber der Dämon kommt den Schloss immer näher und mit ihm ist auch ein kleiner weißhaariger Junge."

Sowohl Izayios Vater als auch Shorin, der ebenfalls anwesend war bei des Boten Ankunft, erstarrten bei dieser Nachricht. Konnte es etwa sein…

„Wie sieht der Junge aus?"

Der Bote schien einige Zeit nachzudenken bis er schließlich antwortete.

„Er hat weiße, lange Haare und Hundeohren. Außerdem ist seine Kleidung komplett rot, mehr kann ich nicht sagen, Herr."

Für einige Minuten herrschte absolute Stille.

* * *

Inuyasha und Sesshomaru rasteten in einer kleinen Baumgruppe, wo sie vor menschliche Augen verborgen waren. Mittlerweile hatte der Junge es aufgegeben, seinen Bruder mit Fragen zu überhäufen und döste stattdessen ein wenig. Nach dem tagelangen Marsch taten ihm nun schon alle Knochen weh, und ein böser Muskelkater bildete sich. Immerhin war der Junge noch nie so lange unterwegs gewesen.

„Wie weit ist es noch?"

Der Youkai blickte ihn seines erschöpften Tons wegen nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete.

„Nicht mehr als eine Tagesreise."

Inuyasha lächelte erleichtert. Bald würde er wieder bei seiner Mutter sein. Dann konnte er ihr auch seinen großen Bruder vorstellen. Das wird sicher toll werden und er würde dann nie wieder so weit laufen müssen.

„Ich frage mich was Mama gerade macht" murmelte er bevor er wieder seine Augen schloss.

Sesshomaru dachte währenddessen über andere Dinge nach. Er konnte die Aufregung in dieser Gegend riechen. Die Menschen hatten etwas vor. Die Frage war nur, was.

Er beobachtete Inuyashas friedliches Gesicht. Der Junge war schon etwas Besonderes. So ungern er es zugab, er hatte sich einfach an ihn gewöhnt. Doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ihn nun bald verlassen werden muss und dass sie sich erst wieder sehen würden, wenn der Hanyou sterben sollte.

Der Youkai schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Jetzt gab es nur ein Ziel: Inuyasha zu dem Menschenschloss bringen und dafür sorgen, dass er dort gut ankam.

Er lehnte sich entspannt an den Baum, unter dem die Brüder derzeit saßen, schloss seine Augen, und horchte dem beruhigenden Lauten des Windes zu.

* * *

Im Schloss herrschte nun höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Der Herr des Schlosses und Shorin wollten unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass der Hanyou diesen Ort erreichte. Schon gar nicht lebend.

Izayoi wurde in ihr Zimmer eingesperrt, welches von acht treuen Soldaten rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde. Zusätzlich stellte ihr Vater eine kleine Armee auf, die das Schloss bewachten, und den Youkai abwehren sollte, falls dieser sich zeigte.

Izayoi selbst war verwirrt. Ihr wurde nur gesagt, dass jemand das Schloss bedrohte, doch nicht wer oder wie viele Gegner es waren. Stattdessen wurde ihr immer nur versichert, dass alles für ihre Sicherheit getan wurde, und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

Scheinbar gehorsam saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und wartete. Allerdings nicht darauf, dass ihr Hausarrest aufgehoben wurde, sondern auf den richtigen Augenblick um auszubrechen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam eine Dienerin. Izayoi wollte sofort aufspringen und weglaufen, sah jedoch, dass die Soldaten weiterhin den Ausgang bewachten. Somit war diese Chance bereits verloren. Es gab jedoch etwas anderes, das sie tun konnte.

Die Dienerin brachte ihr das Abendessen, und hielt ihren Kopf immer gesenkt, um ja nicht ihrer Herrin in die Augen zu sehen. Izayoi hatte jedoch nicht vor, das junge Mädchen so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen.

Als diese versuchte, das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, hielt Izayoi sie fest.

„Warte! Sag mir, was hier passiert? Warum sind die Soldaten so beunruhigt?"

Das junge Mädchen zitterte erschrocken am ganzen Körper und blickte krampfhaft zu Boden.

„Es… es tut mir leid Herrin, aber es ist mir nicht gestattet mit Euch darüber zu sprechen. Wenn Makoto-sama…"

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was mein Vater sagt. Ich werde ihm auch nicht verraten, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Sag schon, was passiert hier?"

Langsam und zitternd blickte das Mädchen hoch, bis sich die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen. Erst dann öffnete die Dienerin wieder ihren Mund.

„Es ist Euer Sohn, Herrin. Der Bote hat erzählt, dass ein Youkai und ein kleiner Junge auf dem Weg hier her sind, und dieser Junge soll so aussehen wie Euer Sohn."

Nun war Izayoi wirklich sprachlos. Also war Inuyasha noch am Leben? Sofort fühlte sie eine tiefe Erleichterung und Freude in sich, denn ihr Sohn lebte noch. Doch dann begriff sie was diese extreme Aufstockung der Wachen bedeuten musste.

„Kami-sama, er will ihn umbringen."

Die Dienerin nickte nur vorsichtig, und in dem Moment, wo Izayois Griff auf ihrem Arm nachließ, riss sie sich los und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Die zurückgelassene Frau stand noch immer unter Schock, und blieb für einige Minuten erstarrt stehen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen brachen Sesshomaru und Inuyasha bereits früh auf. Nach Sesshomarus Schätzungen mussten sie am späten Nachmittag bereits das Schloss erreichen, wenn sie nur wenige und kurze Pausen machten.

Sie mussten erneut über offene Felder reisen, und wurden immer von den menschlichen Bauern mit Angst gefüllten Blicken angestarrt. Keiner der Frauen und alten Männer wagte es, sich dem Youkai in den Weg zu stellen. Sesshomaru selbst kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass alle jungen Männer im Schloss sein mussten, was noch einige Probleme verursachen könnte.

Als sie an einem der letzten Reisfelder eines kleinen Dorfes vorbeikamen, rollte ein Ball direkt vor ihre Füße. Sesshomaru würdigte den Gegenstand keines Blickes, während Inuyasha jedoch davor stehen blieb, und verwirrt den Ball in die Hände nahm. Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen von der Richtung aus der auch der Ball gekommen war.

„Hey Sakura, pass besser auf. Wenn wir den verlieren…"

„Ach halt den Mund und hilf mir lieber suchen…"

Plötzlich tauchten zwei Kinder vor Inuyasha auf. Es waren zwei junge Mädchen, die nun Inuyasha interessiert anschauten. Dann wanderte der Blick des einen Mädchens zu Sesshomaru, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, da sein kleiner Bruder ihm nicht mehr folgte.

„Du hast unseren Ball" stellte das andere Mädchen fest.

Inuyasha nickte nur. Er hatte Angst davor was die beiden machen würden. Doch das Mädchen vor ihm streckte nur seine Arme aus nach dem Ball. Der weißhaarige Junge gab ihn ihr gehorsam, und wich dann sofort zwei Schritte zurück.

Das brachte das Mädchen zum Lachen.

„Bist wohl schüchtern, nicht?"

Inuyasha starrte sie weiterhin angsterfüllt an. Dann zupfte das erste Mädchen drängend an dem Ärmel von dem mit dem Ball.

„Sakura… guck mal"

Sie zeigte auf Sesshomaru, welcher mit keiner Wimper zuckte trotz ihres respektlosen Verhaltens. Er war durch Inuyashas Gegenwart schlimmeres Verhalten gewöhnt.

Nun schaute auch Sakura zu dem Youkai. Dann wieder zu Inuyasha zurück. Dann wiederholte sie das ganze wieder, immer wieder. Schließlich meinte sie:

„Seid ihr beide die, die der Herr des Schlosses sucht?"

Das weckte nun Sesshomarus Interesse. Langsam trat er auf die beiden Mädchen zu. Das andere Mädchen wich zurück, doch Sakura blieb wo sie war, und beobachtete den Mann vor ihr.

„Nach wem wird denn gesucht?"

„Na nach nem weißhaarigen Youkai und einem weißhaarigen Jungen mit Hundeohren. Wegen euch ist auch Papa oben im Schloss. Die Soldaten haben alle Männer mitgenommen."

Sie macht eine kurze Pause, in der sie die beiden Brüder einer gründlichen Musterung unterzog. Sie schien zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen, denn sie nickte nachdenklich

„Ich finde, ihr seid überhaupt nicht Furcht erregend. Mein Papa sagt immer, dass die bösen Youkai schrecklich aussehen, und kleine Kinder fressen. Aber ihr schaut gar nicht schrecklich aus."

Seltsamerweise brachte diese Aussage Sesshomaru zum lächeln. Er beugte sich zu dem jungen Mädchen und meinte mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Nicht alle Monster müssen auch so aussehen. Hat dir dein Vater nie erzählt, dass es die Dämonen sind welche wie Menschen aussehen, vor denen du dich hüten musst?"

Sakura schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dennoch schien der Youkai das Gespräch für beendet zu halten, denn er setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Inuyasha, wir gehen"

Dieser nickte hektisch, bevor er dem älteren hinterher lief. Sakura und das zweite Mädchen blickten ihnen nach. Sakura grinste.

„Also ich mag die beiden. Was meinst du, ob Mama sich freuen würde wenn wir sie einladen?"

Das andere Mädchen schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf.

„Komm schon, lass uns nach Hause gehen, Onee-san"


	7. Chapter 7

Den gesamten nächsten Tag waren die Bewohner des Schlosses nervös und angespannt. Jeder wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Bereits am Morgen kam es zu einigen Ausschreitungen und Schlägereien zwischen den Soldaten, die so ihren Frust und ihre Nervosität abbauen wollten.

Shorin gehörte zu denjenigen die wohl am meisten aufgeregt waren. Denn falls der Junge tatsächlich Inuyasha war, dann könnte er seine Braut verlieren. Allerdings hatte er seinen Leuten bereits Anweisungen gegeben den Jungen auf der Stelle zu töten wenn sie ihn sahen. Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass der Hanyou die Prinzessin erreichte.

Im Moment allerdings erlaubte er sich eine Pause von seinem Posten und besuchte seine Versprochene. Er hatte den Männern strikte Anweisungen gegeben sie nicht aus dem Zimmer zu lassen.

Er nickte seinen Leuten zu, bevor er Izayois Zimmer betrat. Die Frau saß auf dem Boden, und schien in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken zu sein. Leise trat er zu ihr, bis er ihren Duft wahrnahm.

„Izayoi-sama."

Die schwarzhaarige schreckte hoch, und drehte sich zu ihm. Er sah wie sich ihre Augen verengten, in dem Moment wo ihr Blick auf ihn fiel. Sie würde schon noch lernen, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen, da war er sich sicher.

„Was wollt Ihr?!"

„Ich bin mir sicher Ihr fragt Euch, warum Ihr hier seid, so lasst mich bitte erklären. Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass gefährliche Dämonen auf dem Weg zum Schloss sind, und ich habe nun mal für Eure Sicherheit zu garantieren."

„Besonders wenn einer der beiden ein kleiner Junge mit weißen Haaren ist, nicht wahr?"

fragte sie leise mit gesenktem Blick und einem bitteren Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Woher?!"

„Ihr seid nicht der einzige, der an Informationen kommt. Allerdings frage ich mich, welche Gründe es dafür geben könnte, ein Kind von seiner Mutter zu trennen?!"

„Versteht doch, Izayoi-sama. Er ist nichts weiter als ein Hanyou, vollkommen wertlos, und ohne jegliches Recht zu leben."

Izayoi fuhr bei diesen Worten erneut herum und starrte ihn nun aus wutentbrannten Augen an. Es bildeten sich bereits große Tränen in ihren Augen. Tränen für ihren Sohn und für diesen sturen Unwillen der Menschen ihn zu akzeptieren.

„Mein Sohn hat jedes Recht der Welt zu leben, genau wie JEDES andere Kind!" schrie sie ihn beinahe an.

Doch Shorin schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Ihr irrt Euch. Ich habe genug gesehen um zu wissen was diese Kreaturen tun. Ein Hanyou ist kein bisschen besser als ein Youkai. Sollte ich einem Youkai-kind begegnen werde ich es genauso töten."

Dann war er verschwunden und ließ die weinende Frau zurück.

* * *

Inuyasha hatte währenddessen sehr gute Laune. Nach der Begegnung mit den beiden Mädchen schien er wieder mehr Vertrauen in Menschen zu haben. Er überlegte freudig, was er mit seiner Mutter unternehmen könnte wenn er sie wieder hatte.

Zuallererst aber musste er ihr unbedingt Sesshomaru vorstellen. Sein Bruder war zwar sehr still, aber er war sich sicher, dass die beiden sich mögen würden. Immerhin waren sie ja alle Familie, richtig? Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Sag mal, bleibst du denn bei uns?"

Sein Bruder blieb kurz stehen, setzte dann aber sofort wieder seinen Weg fort. Nebenbei antwortete er:

„Mein Platz ist nicht bei den Menschen. Im Gegensatz zu dir gibt es nichts, was mich in einem Menschendorf halten würde."

„Oh"… „Aber du kommst uns sicher besuchen hin und wieder, ja?"

Sesshomaru blickte den Jungen kurz an, bevor er erneut sprach.

„Wir werden sehen"

„Shorin-sama! Wir haben sie entdeckt! Sie haben uns fast erreicht!"

Diese Worte verkündend rannte ein junger Rekrut durch die schmalen Gänge des Schlosses. Er und seine Kameraden hatten soeben die weißen Haare der Youkai gesehen, wie diese das letzte Waldstück betraten, dass sie noch von der Ebene vor dem Schloss trennte.

„Wann werden sie hier eintreffen?"

Shorin schien nach Außen hin ruhig und gelassen, doch innerlich spannten sich alle seine Muskeln an, und ein flaues Gefühl stahl sich in seinen Magen. Irgendwas würde passieren, da war er sich sicher.

„Noch vor Sonnenuntergang"

„Begebt euch alle auf eure Posten. Eine Gruppe von Soldaten wird sich mit mir vor dem Tor postieren, wir werden diesen Youkai zeigen was es bedeutet, sich mit uns anzulegen."

„Hai"

„Inuyasha… bleib immer hinter mir, wenn wir den Wald verlassen."

„Okay"

Die beiden Brüder waren nun beinahe am Ende ihrer Reise, doch dieses letzte Stück sollte noch eine Herausforderung werden. Sesshomaru konnte sie riechen, ihre stinkenden Körper waren überall. Er wusste, dass hunderte Soldaten dort draußen auf die beiden warteten.

Er fürchtete sie nicht, warum sollte er auch. Es waren nichts weiter als Menschen, dennoch… nur ein einziger Pfeil könnte das Ende für den kleinen Jungen hinter ihm sein. Er musste einfach aufpassen, dass Inuyasha nie in ihrem Sichtfeld war.

„Selbst wenn du deine Mutter siehst, wirst du hinter mir bleiben. DU darfst erst hervor kommen, wenn ich es dir sage."

„Hai. Aber.."

„Stell keine unnötigen Fragen"

unterbrach der Youkai ihn streng. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit die Neugier des Jungen zu befriedigen. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf den Hanyou trat Sesshomaru aus dem Waldstück heraus, und sah sich hunderten von Pfeilen gegenüber, die alle auf ihn zielten.

* * *

Izayoi hatte ebenfalls die Rufe des Soldaten gehört, und hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie musste da raus und sehen was geschah. Vorsichtig trat sie auf die Papierwand zu, die die einzige Tür aus dem Raum darstellte, und lauschte. Es war ruhig.

Konnte es etwas sein, dass die Soldaten die hier postiert waren, ebenfalls nach draußen gelaufen waren? Konnte sie denn so viel Glück haben? Langsam und auf das kleinste Geräusch achtend schob sie die Tür zur Seite.

Sie konnte niemanden sehen, also trat sie auf den Gang, nur um einen schlafenden Soldaten zu entdecken. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lag eine leere Flasche, die nach Sake roch. Soviel zu ihrem Schutz. Also hatte sie doch einen Gott, der sie mochte.

Sie schlich sich weiter. Sie musste nur einen Raum etwas weiter entfernt erreichen. Dort war ein Zugang zum Garten, von dem aus sie sich aus dem Schloss schleichen konnte. Sie kannte diesen Geheimgang schon seit sie ein Kind war, hatte aber nie etwas gesagt. Somit sollte der Gang noch immer vorhanden sein.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen aus einem nahen Gang. Sie hielt ihren Atem an, und lauschte. Es hörte sich nach einigen Betrunkenen an. Na toll, anscheinend hat sich das halbe Heer zugetrunken. So was nennt man also Disziplin?

Sie schaffte es schließlich bis in den Garten. Dort standen ebenfalls keine Wachen. Irgendwie beunruhigte sie das wieder. Warum waren nirgends Leute? Selbst wenn einige betrunken im Schloss waren, mussten dennoch viele hier sein, also wo? Ob die alle draußen vor dem Tor auf den Youkai warteten, der Inuyasha mithatte?

„Bitte überleb das, Inuyasha" flüsterte sie hoffend.

Endlich hatte sie den Durchgang erreicht. In dem Moment drang ein anderer Schrei an ihre Ohren.

„SIE SIND DA!"

„Nein!" schrie Izayoi entsetzt auf, und stürzte den restlichen Weg zur anderen Seite. Als sie außerhalb des Schlosses ankam bekam sie einen weiteren Schock. War es denn möglich?

„Inutaisho-sama?!" keuchte sie.

Doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren. Sie entdeckte selbst auf die weite Entfernungen wichtige Unterschiede zwischen dem Youkai von damals und dem hier. Doch eine Frage blieb: Wer war dies?

* * *

Izayois Vater stellte sich zu Shorin und seinen Leute. Er wollte den Youkai selbst sehen, bevor sie ihn töteten, sowie seinen Enkel, diese Missgeburt.

„Shorin, sorg dafür dass der Youkai qualvoll stirbt. Ich will ein Zeichen setzen, dass wir uns nicht vor seinesgleichen fürchten."

Dieser nickte verstehend.

Dann trat der Dämon aus dem Wald heraus. Die meisten Männer sahen erstmals die weiße Gestalt Sesshomarus. Staunend starrten sie ihn an. Alle hatten trotz der Nachricht des Boten mit einer hässlichen Gestalt gerechnet, und wurden nun überrascht.

Sesshomaru selbst studierte die Reihen an menschlichen Soldaten vor ihm. Viele von ihnen hatten eine so schlechte Haltung mit ihren Waffen, dass er leicht feststellen konnte, dass sie nichts weiter als Bauern waren.

Die paar wenigen, die wirkliche Soldaten waren, und eine gute Ausbildung genossen hatten standen in der Mitte beim Tor. Das also waren seine Gegner in dieser Geschichte. Wer von denen wohl verantwortlich für Inuyashas Probleme war?

Er schritt weiter. Er wollte sehen, wie die Menschen auf sein näher kommen reagieren würden. Vorerst blieben sie erstarrt. Anscheinend hatten sie nicht mit ihm gerechnet, seltsam, immerhin wussten sie offensichtlich seit Tagen, dass er unterwegs war.

Schließlich trat einer der Männer am Tor hervor. Vermutlich war das der Anführer der Männer.

„Youkai! Was führt dich hier her?"

Sesshomaru schwieg. Er hatte mit dem Menschen nichts zu schaffen, abgesehen davon wusste dieser sehr wohl, warum er hier war. Von daher gab es keinen Grund ihm zu antworten.

Der Mensch schien wütend zu werden aufgrund seines Schweigens, fragte allerdings erneut:

„Sag mir deinen Namen, und was du mit dem Hanyou zu tun hast!"

Der Youkai allerdings störte sich nicht an dem Gerede des Menschen, denn er hatte etwas anderes entdeckt. Auf der Seite, in einem eher versteckten Teil der Mauer war eine Frau erschienen. Nachdem wohl kaum eine normale Dienerin solche Kleidung trug, nahm Sesshomaru an, dass dies Izayoi war. Diese schien ihn außerdem ungläubig anzustarren.

‚Zumindest SIE wird mich doch hoffentlich von Vater unterscheiden können.'

* * *

Auf einmal schien der Youkai einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, doch Shorin war alles andere als beruhigt von dieser Entwicklung. Er hatte den Youkai mehrmals angesprochen, doch dieser hatte nicht reagiert, als wenn er nichts weiter als Dekoration wäre. Dies gefiel ihm natürlich keineswegs.

„Männer, haltet ihn auf, er darf nicht gehen!"

Allerdings zögerten diese. Anscheinend war ihnen der stille Youkai nicht geheuer. Die Soldaten blickten sich gegenseitig an, als würden sie sagen: „Du zuerst".

„Wird's bald?!"

Das zeigte eine Wirkung. Sofort stürmten einige von ihnen los, um einen Kreis um den Youkai zu bilden. Allerdings mit etwas Abstand zu ihm, versteht sich.

Einige die nun hinter dem Youkai standen entdeckten damit auch den Hanyou, der sich an dem Hosenbein des Dämons fest hielt. Er starrte sie mit geweiteten Augen an, in denen sich bereits große Tränen gebildet haben. Einige der Männer begannen Mitleid mit dem Hanyou zu haben. Er war immerhin noch ein Kind.

Auch Shorin kam näher zu dem Youkai der sich kein bisschen bewegt hatte als die Soldaten ihn umkreisten. Selbstgefällig starrte Shorin den weißhaarigen Mann an.

„Was nun, Dämon? Du hast verloren, wir werden dich töten."

Auf den Lippen des Youkais bildete sich ein grausames Lächeln.

„Ich wäre vorsichtig wem du solche Versprechen gibst, Mensch!"

Shorins Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Tötet ihn, und holt mir den Jungen"

Doch bevor einer der Männer seinem Befehl nachkommen konnte, hastete eine bunte Gestalt zwischen den Soldaten hindurch, und blieb vor dem Youkai stehen, die Arme zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt.

„Nein! Legt eure Waffen nieder!"

Izayoi hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie hatte Inuyasha zufällig gesehen, kurz bevor die Soldaten die beiden umringt hatten, und wusste, dass sie sie aufhalten musste, wenn sie ihn retten wollte.

Sie war sofort losgerannt, und keiner der Soldaten die in ihrem Weg standen, reagierte schnell genug um sie aufzuhalten. Sie lief direkt in den Kreis hinein, und stellte sich vor den Dämon, wissend, dass er sie einfach töten konnte, wenn er wollte.

„Ich sagte: Legt eure Waffen nieder!" wiederholte sie ihren Befehl.

Shorin stand fassungslos da und starrte in ihre entschlossenen Augen. Wie konnte sie nur einen Youkai beschützen, den sie nicht kannte? Moment…

„Ist das etwa dein dämonischer Liebhaber?"

stieß er wutentbrannt aus. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn und ihren Vater so an der Nase herum zu führen.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Aber er beschützt meinen Sohn."

Noch einen kurzen Moment blieb alles still, bevor der erste der Soldaten sein Schwert fallen ließ. Als alle Anwesenden ihn anstarrten, meinte er: „Sie hat recht. Ich würde auch nicht den Retter meiner Tochter bedrohen." Daraufhin folgten weitere Waffen, bis alle Männer mit leeren Händen dastanden.

Erleichtert senkte Izayoi ihre Arme. Sie hatte es also geschafft. Inuyasha war zurück.

Sie drehte sich gerade zu dem Youkai und ihrem Sohn, als Shorin einen Wutschrei ausstieß und an ihr vorbei rannte. Entsetzt beobachtete sie wie er ein Messer zückte und sich auf Inuyasha stürzte. Der Junge starrte den Mann mit großen Augen an, war aber unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Nur Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht machte die Klinge plötzlich halt. Shorins Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Schmerz. Dann brach er tot vor dem Jungen zusammen.

Die anderen hatten beobachtet was geschehen war. Eine Klaue hatte sich tief in seinen Rücken gegraben. Sesshomaru hatte die Attacke erkannt und ihn in letzter Sekunde erwischt. Der menschliche Körper hatte keine Chance die Verletzung und die ätzende Wirkung Sesshomarus Giftes zu überstehen.

Izayoi stürzte, nachdem sie ihren Schock überwunden hatte, zu Inuyasha und zog ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung. Sowohl in ihren als auch in seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen, doch dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung. Sie hatten sich wieder.

Die Männer, ob es Menschen oder Youkai waren, sahen den beiden schweigend zu. Der tote Körper war im Grunde bereits vergessen. Die Vereinigung von Mutter und Kind war sehr viel wichtiger.

Schließlich meinte der Mann, der zuerst seine Waffe fallen gelassen hatte:

„Ich vermute, dass wir nun fertig sind hier, oder? Ich möchte eigentlich auch zu meinen Kleinen zurück."

Sesshomaru bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, und nahm zufällig seinen Geruch verstärkt war.

„Haben Sie eine Tochter mit dem Namen Sakura?"

Der Mann nickte verwirrt. Woher kannte der Youkai seine Tochter?

„Sie sollten ihrer Tochter vielleicht beibringen, dass sie sich von Youkai fern zu halten hat."

Nun war der Mann endgültig verloren. Was sollte das nun wieder heißen? Allerdings bevor er eine Frage dazu stellen konnte, nahm Izayoi das Wort an sich:

„Wer seid Ihr? Warum habt Ihr meinem Sohn geholfen. Ich bin Euch unendlich dankbar, aber ich frage mich, warum?"

Sesshomaru schwieg weiterhin, doch Inuyasha hob sein Gesicht von der Schulter seiner Mutter, und sah sie ernst an.

„Das ist Sesshomaru, Mama. Er ist mein großer Bruder."

„Sesshomaru?.." Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Youkai „Inutaisho-sama hat mir von Euch erzählt. Aber ich dachte…"

Der Youkai unterbrach sie:

„Es hat sich nichts geändert. Sobald er alt genug ist, werde ich wieder kommen, um dies zu beenden."

Er wandte sich um, und verschwand ohne einen Blick zurück wieder in den Wäldern. Inuyasha rief ihm noch hinterher, doch auch darauf reagierte er nicht, was den Jungen sehr verwirrte. Was war denn los?

Seine Mutter allerdings verstand. Inuyashas Vater hatte ihr erzählt was sein anderer Sohn von dieser Verbindung hielt, und auch was das für ihren Sohn bedeutete. Dennoch dankte sie ihm in Gedanken, dass er dieses Mal Gnade walten hat lassen und ihn leben ließ.

* * *

Trotz all der Einwände ihres Vaters verließ Izayoi bereits früh am nächsten Morgen das Schloss. Mit in ihrer Kohorte war Sakuras Vater. Er wollte sie bis zu seinem Dorf begleiten. Inuyasha erzählte unterdessen von all seinen Entdeckungen, die er bei seinem Abenteuer gemacht hatte.

Am Vorabend war er noch zu müde und verschreckt von den Geschehnissen gewesen, doch nun, da sie am Weg nach Hause waren, blühte er wieder auf.

„Und da waren diese dummen Fische, die sich einfach nicht fangen lassen wollten, und ich…"

„Lady Izayoi? Wir sind bei meinem Dorf. Ich werde Euch nun verlassen und hoffe Ihr kommt sicher an Eurem Ziel an."

Izayoi nickte, und blickte gemeinsam mit Inuyasha dem Soldaten zu. Als dieser jedoch ein Mädchen in die Arme nahm, das dem Hanyou sehr bekannt vorkam, sprang er aufgeregt aus der Kutsche und rannte zu ihnen. Seine Mutter reif ihm erschrocken nach, hier zu bleiben.

Als er die beiden erreicht hatte, drehte sich der Mann zu ihm, und blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Nanu, was machst denn du da?"

„Hey, das ist doch der schüchterne Junge von gestern!" rief Sakura aufgeregt.

Ihr Vater sah sie erstaunt an. „Ihr kennt euch?"

„Ja, und den seltsamen Mann, der mit ihm unterwegs war. Der war echt komisch, Vater" erklärte sie.

Dieser flüsterte daraufhin zu sich: „Jetzt weiß ich was er meinte…"

Izayoi hatte die drei mittlerweile erreicht, und hielt Inuyasha eine Strafpredigt, dass er doch nicht einfach so weglaufen dürfe. Dieser blickte schuldig, mit hängenden Ohren, zu Boden.

Schließlich trat Sakuras Vater auf die beiden zu und räusperte sich vorsichtig. Mutter und Sohn blickten ihn daraufhin fragend an.

„Wenn es Euch keine zu großen Umstände macht, Izayoi-sama, dürfte ich Euch zu einem Essen mit meiner Familie einladen?"

Izayoi lächelte ihn freundlich, wenn auch leicht überrascht an.

„Aber natürlich."

ENDE

* * *

_Tja, damit ist die Geschichte dann wohl aus, nicht?.. Hoffe sie hat allen Lesern gefallen, auch wenn das Ende dann meiner Meinung nach sogar etwas sehr schnell war... aber dafür hab ichs überhaupt mal fertig geschrieben. Ein kleines Wunder an sich. Bitte schreibt mir noch eure Meinung dazu, und danke fürs Lesen._


End file.
